My Own Future
by TheBloodyBlackRabbit
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon comes to Forks hating the world, when she meets the mysterious Jasper Hale her life changes. Everything she thought was real isn't. And when Danger threatens the Cullens which side will she be on.
1. Chapter 1

"Alice get up, NOW!"

Groaning I rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Pulling myself army style across the floor I managed to get myself into the shower. Letting the warm water roll off my back I silently wondered why I had to get up. Then it hit me school. How much I hated being the new kid, but I guess when your Mom's a Marine, and a General you have no choice but to follow. Well I used to have a choice, he was called Dad. Dad stayed put and watched over me and Cynthia while Mom went about her Marine duties, but then he left leaving me and my sister no where else to go except with Mom. Since the sixth grade I have transferred at least 7 times because of Mom, and twice because of me. I don't think I've ever spent more than 6 months in one place it stinks. We had just moved back from Northern Canada, man it was cold. This weather is so warm compared to there. After my Mom almost broke the door down I got out and got dressed. Plain jeans today with a black tee with long white sleeves, my favorite black teeny runners and to complete the out fit a black hat with a purple Tinkerbelle stitched into it. I'm not Goth cuz I don't painted my face white or were that hideous black make-up, nor am I emo since I'm not depressed or cutting myself. I'm just me, a punk I guess is what it's called, I live how I choose and hate the world who hates me. Looking in the mirror I froze. Suddenly images began flashing across my eyes; I was dancing in a blue prom dress. Shaking my head I tried to clear the images. That was another thing about me, I can see the future. Corny I know but it's true. Sometimes when I least expect it I see stuff happening, then it comes true maybe not for a day or two but unless that person has a strong will power it will happen. Its so disturbing having these flashes, it makes me seem even more like a freak than I already am. Cynthia is the only one who know, there's just no way I'm telling my mom. She's military through and through, unless it comes with a yes ma'am or surprise attack, she doesn't believe in anything. Yeah its really great especially when it happens at dinner, so far I've been able to pass it off as zoning. All right enough dawdling in front of the mirror lets get the torture over with. Grabbing my backpack and a pop tart I slipped out the door before anyone could see. Sliding behind the wheel of my mom's Grand Pre I took off for school. It was not hard to find nor did it take long to get there, considering my need for speed has me practically driving 70 all the way. I Hope Mom doesn't find out, her new assignment is to be in charge of the police force here in what's it call, oh yeah Forks. In other words they're retiring her with out letting her know, genius isn't it make her feel she's still doing something for the Marines when she's not. My mom can be so lame. Parking I headed into the main office, the secretary looked up and almost fell out of her chair. Obviously I'm the first punk to come through Forks High in a while.

"My papers" I ask as sweetly as I can, man her face was so funny. She look like the devil was trying to seduce her. Finally she handed me a stack of papers, well more threw them at me, and I left. Glancing at my schedule then at my map I determined that my first class was English and in building 4. Heading over I stopped with my hand on the door handle. Flash I was sitting next to an empty seat, I was fascinated with it for some reason, then I was pinned against the wall with blood pouring down my throat, no wait it was disappearing as well as though some one was drinking it. Letting go of the handle I considered skipping the first day of school, but Mom was expected a detailed report from each teacher of what I did today to see if she need to get me in counseling now or later. Taking a deep breath I opened the door. The first thing I saw was a large poster with Romeo and Juliet on it. Ahh a Shakespeare fan this should be interesting. Then I saw the teacher, handing him the slip I breathed a little easier still no one trying to kill me that's a good sign.

"Mary Brandon?" The teacher asked politely.

"Actually I go by Alice" I replied cheerfully. The teacher Mr. Bronx I believe was his name quickly sat in his chair. He was another one whose not used to nice punks. This is going to be so much fun. I quickly covered my smirk and stared innocently at the teacher.

"Very well Alice, why don't you go sit in the back by Jasper Hale." Turning I saw an empty seat next to a boy with blond hair. Not bothering to look at his face I just sat down, then deja vu happened. I recognized this seat and the poster to my right, they were the ones from my vision. Breathing evenly I kept my gazed focused forward praying that if I didn't look at the guy beside me I won't find him fascinating. The kid, Jasper, seemed content to just ignore me as well. He also seem tense like he was holding something back. I shivered wondering if it was himself. His knuckles would have been white with the effort if they weren't already that pale. I took a chance and stole a glance at him, his face was distorted in pain and his black eyes looked ready to kill. If he didn't look so pained struck maybe he'd be gorgeous, BIG maybe. Flash the kid in front of me asking me out. With out a thought I banged my head against my desk several times, the teacher looked up but ignored me. That's one reason I went punk no one wants to deal with you. That is except this kid in front of me, and the kid that's going to be in my Chem. class, and the freshman I was supposed to sit with at lunch. Of course I'm not going to now, but how to avoid the other two. I banged my head a few more times on the desk before raising my hand.

"Yes Ma...Alice?"

"My I be excused I think I'm going to be sick." I covered my mouth right then and jerked my upper half forward like I was about to hurl.

"Yes please just leave no need to ask." Mr. Bronx quickly moved as far from me as possible, great we have a fainter here. I started to grab my book making another just about to hurl jerk.

"Leave your books Jasper will give them to you later. Just Go Please." Mr. Bronx's voice squeak slightly at the end. Running out the door I headed straight for the bathroom. Excellent so to get out of Bronx I just need to act like I'm hurling, I mentally stored that away before facing my new problem. How was I to get my books back when I don't want to face what could be my death. Ok that's a little over the edge I shouldn't assume that about people, but he was in the perfect spot for my vision and strangely enough the more cretin my life was the further I walked from English. Resting my head against the sink I waited for first to end. Then I headed to my next class. The rest of the day went by just fine no death vision and to make it better my books were waiting on my desk second. When the day ended I headed to my car. Shoot I have to go back and hand my slips in and pick up my reports. Grumbling I headed to the building, stepping in I didn't look anywhere except the secretary. Handing my stuff in I waited and grabbed my reports probably with a little more force than necessary and turned to leave. There standing in the door was Jasper Hale. How in the world did I know that? Well I guess his hair matched right or maybe it was the way I envisioned myself and everyone else in the office dieing. We stood and stared at each other for one full minute. _I have to do something or he'll rip my head off._


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a breath I moved forward, I couldn't look away from his eyes I felt that if I did I would surly die. Finally I was passing him, skirting around him I reached for the door handle. Suddenly my hand was engulfed by a larger one it was cold and very very white. I could deal with the whiteness even with the cold, but I just couldn't deal with me dying hundreds of different ways flashing through my eye. So I did something I usually never did. "Get your f-ing hand off mine and let me go you son of a bitch." Oh Wow I have not been that rude since my mom tied cornering me for both of my fights, they were also the two reasons I forced us to move. But it did the trick, he let go looking slightly startled. Opening the door I thought of just leaving it at that, but there had been something in his eyes that had said he didn't want to kill me. So just before I closed the door I mutter "Thanks and sorry." Slamming the door the rest of the way I went to my car. Turning on the ignition I backed out of the parking lot. I hate school was all I chanted on the way home. Getting there I slammed the door to the car then to the house and finally to my room.

"Hand over your paper solider." My mother's voice called through my door.

"Use my name and I will" I called back

"Fine Privet Mary." Rolling my eyes I got up and shoved the papers out the dogging door I installed the day we moved here. I could hear my mom shuffling through them "It looks like you had a good day, why the bad mood?" Even though my mom was really stern she was also caring, even if she couldn't show it well.

"Some kid at school was driving me nuts."

"Was he hott?"

"MOM" I was annoyed it seemed that every school I went to in the past four years there was at least one hot guy, they never had put me in a bad mood, but mom still wanted to know about them.

"Just asking dear. When I was your age hott guys always put me in a bad mood. Probably because everyone else thought they were hott."

"MOM" I yelled again.

"Wow he must have been gorgeous. Alright I'll leave you alone dinner will be ready at six I want to see your homework at seven." I heard her leave and go back down stairs. Sighing, I turned back to the book we had to read for English which unfortunately I already read but my mind was not on the book, it was on Jasper. Jasper Hale is not hot. _Your right he's beautiful._ NO he's not. _Your right that can't possibly describe how gorgeous he is._ NO he's not he's annoying self-centered and wants to kill me. _You don't know that._ I hate arguing with myself. _Then just give in and admit he's hott and you want him._ I will not admit that he's hot, smells good, demands my attention every waking moment and is one day going to marry me. What he never said that. _He will_. Throwing my book across the room, it shattered on of the ugly figures my mother had bought for me when I was sixteen.

"Yep he's defiantly gorgeous."

"SHUT UP MOM!" I plugged my ipod in and began listening to some heavy rock music that thankfully distracted me amazingly. When it was dinnertime I left my ipod in and ate. My mom didn't say anything but gave me a knowing look. When dinner was over and I turned my homework over to my mom and went to bed. That was one nice thing about my mom I always past my classes because what I got wrong she fixed up. Of course that meant she taught me everything I did wrong and put me in the AP classes because I was so bored. Throwing myself on my bed I let the music roll over me until I drifted into a black abyss. The rest of the week went by without incident. Jasper didn't show up for school which pleased me to no end. The only thing that drove me nuts was Michael, he was convinced I was madly in love with him and was only refusing his attempts to play hard to get. I learned more about the kids in my class sitting with a girl named Angie, she was so nice and sweet I felt I just had to protect her. Most were the typical students, preps jocks nerds geek the usual. The only thing that didn't fight in was the Cullens. Apparently they were Jasper's adopted family. There was Edward Cullen and Bella Hale, it look more like they were married than just adopted brother and sister. Then there was Emmet Cullen and Rosalie Hale they were an odd pair. Emmett was huge like a grizzly bear while Rosalie was the most beautiful thing. She look more like a Princess than the mate of a grizzly bear. I took all my reserve not to stare at them, they were so interesting and for some reason whenever I look over I got this deep sense of regret. What the heck?! Regret! Maybe I am mentally insane I mean I do see the future which reminded me I could see that today was going to be tortured, but there was no way to avoid it. Mondays weren't to bad I enjoyed probably because everyone else hated them. It was Tuesdays that I hated, they were the second day of the week and Mom doesn't believe getting sick on Tuesdays is possible, maybe she's insane. Oh well to school I went. Pulling in I and quickly hurried to English before anyone could catch me. Sliding into my seat I didn't notice that the one next to me was no longer empty.

Until he spoke, "Hello."


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first time doing a story and I just found out I need to check my reviews more often. So, I'd like to thank one of my Reviewers, sorry the name escapes me right now but you'll know who you are. When you read my first two chapters, you'll see its in book format in a sense. Long paragraphs only broken up by speaking, this was the only format I knew, then my reviewer showed me how to break it up into smaller paragraphs for easier reading. Thank you for that tip so much, I didn't realize there was a difference till now. So I'm going to try it out be patient if I mess up this is my first time trying it. The only thing I want to apologize for is the punctuation, I swear I'm doing my best with it, it was always my trouble spot in English there are so many different ways to break up a sentence that I get so confused. So I do apologize for that one.

Flash me smiling and laughing on a grassy cliff there were two imprints in the grass one was mine obviously but the other was empty.

Blinking, a new habit I decided to try for clearing my head, I turned to the voice. Jasper had his head tilted with a small smile on his lips.

"Can I help you?" I ask coolly.

"I didn't introduce myself properly before. My name is Jasper Hale." I nodded

"Nice to meet you. Alice." Turning to the front I watched as the teacher handed out the test, I briefly flashed that everyone but me and Jasper were going to fail.

Rolling my eyes I took the test and marked down all the right answers. Five minutes later I turned in my test and left the classroom.

I did like that about Forks once you were done with a test you could leave and sit outside instead of being cooped up in the classroom.

Placing my book bag on a picnic table I laid out on the bench.

"Its kind of cold don't you think?"

Jerking into a sitting position I saw Jasper sitting across the table from me.

"What has happened to you?! One minute you show discontent and resentment to me and the next you care so much you could probably be my boyfriend. And what is up with your eyes, they are most defiantly a different color than last time." I yelled with out thinking then banged my head against the table for the boyfriend and eye comments.

Suddenly I felt a very calm, that only irritated me more, but after I was silent for a while the calm left me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't very polite at first. I thought if I left you and I won't become friends."

"Then why the heck are you sitting across from me holding a conversation?" I hissed this time so that the calm sensation wouldn't come back I hoped.

"I didn't say I didn't want to be friend just that I hoped we wouldn't become friends."

I rolled my eyes and got up from the table. Grabbing my backpack I headed off to my second class.

Next thing I knew Jasper was beside me. "What do you want! Stop stalking me." I glared up at him. Yeah up my 4' 10" didn't compete with his near 6'5".

"Well since we have Spanish together next I though I would walk with you is that ok?"

"NO!" I yelled turning to leave, then I flashed seeing three guys waiting to ambush me and ask me to the spring dance. Sighing in frustration I muttered "Fine."

I placed myself a good arm distance away from him. Starting to walk again I figured that I didn't have to make small talk.

Except he seemed to think other wise "So you never did answer my first question."

"What was that?"

"Don't you think its cold?"

Sighing again I admitted "No I spent about six months in Northern Canada this is almost summer to me."

That didn't get a response, I hoped that it was the end of the conversation. We didn't say anything when we got to Spanish nor did we talk afterward.

The rest of the day was spent just going through the motion, I naturally got quizzed later about why me and Jasper Hale were walking together. Finally the end of the day came and I found myself in Chemistry, I should have known that my missing lab partner wasn't due to lack of students but rather because he was missing.

Cautiously I approach my lab table where Jasper was sitting. Sitting down I tensed waiting for him to bombard me with questions.

When he didn't I started to relax then he had to start talking again "Why does it bother you, when people talk to you?"

"It doesn't bother me when people talk to me, what bothers me is the stupid questions they ask."

"Why?" A simple question how do you answer it, then I flashed. "Alice?" Concern filled Jasper's voice he noticed my face but I didn't register it I was busy in the future.

I could see me once more in that blue prom dress happy and smiling.

"No" was all I whispered. Getting up I ran from the classroom and out the door.

This can no be happening not again. Those vivid flashes they were rare they only came when something was cretin to happened. I jumped into my car and began crying.

I hadn't had such a flash since…dad. I had seen him leaving us with mom a year before it happened. I tried everything I could think of to make him stay but it never made the vision go away it faded it once in a while but it always came back vivid as ever.

There was no way I was going to prom especially in that totally hot dress I was wearing that showed off a little to much chest, no way. Calming down enough I looked out my window.

Screaming I tried to jump into the passenger seat. Outside my window was my personal stalker. Opening my door I hissed "What NOW?"

Calmly he just stated "I just wanted to see if you were ok you left in hurry, and forgot all your books." He held out my books and I felt a sense of calm wash over me again.

This time I accepted it and murmured a small "Thank you."

"Anytime Pixie." Jasper stood up and left me before I could retort.

Realizing what he had said I quickly stood up and yelled "I'm NOT that short!" All I could hear was soft chuckles rising from his body. Scowling I jumped back into my car and turned the ignition.

Pulling out I noticed a nice silver Volvo in front of the administration office. Forced to wait behind it, I ideally wonder who owned that car. Naturally the answer arrived just then. Five beautiful people piled into the car each had the beautiful pale skin, grace of a ballerina, and the air that they were better than the rest and no one should get near them, The Cullens and Hales.

Well all except one girl, who had long brown hair and gentlest face of them all, she didn't seem as stuck up as the rest, stand offish but not stuck up.

As if feeling my glance the one girl looked up and smiled at me waving. With out thinking I smiled back and was hit with a strange vision, I couldn't see who it was but I was becoming best friends with someone, well more than best friend we were going to be like sister, the only thing I could tell about her was the ring on her hand.

Blinking several times I growled at in frustration at having so many visions today, then I noticed a ring on her finger, it matched. No way I was going to be friends with her, with…Bella!

For some reason I was actually pretty excited I hadn't had a real friend since I left Montana to live with mom. Then the blond one, Rosalie was it, came up and shoved Bella into the waiting car. I hate those kind of people they give off the aura that they are totally better than and you don't even deserve the air that in fifteen miles near me.

There was one left standing outside the car. Glowering I glared and none other than Jasper Hale. Great so not only is he planning my murder, well not as much of late still, but he's rich there goes him getting caught. Why did he have to be so…beautiful?

Wait no Jasper Hale was not beautiful and if he is I don't care I won't be drawn into the fantasy of other teenage girls. If everyone else thought he was beautiful then I think he's ugly, its only proper considering he would never look twice at me, a punk.

I hate it when my mom is right. Breaking from my revere I noticed someone knocking on my window. Rolling it down I tried not to scowl to hard "yes?"

The boy from my chemistry class, Luke I believe his name was, fidgeted outside of my car "Alice I was just curious if you would consider going to the spring dance with me maybe?"

"Sorry Luke but I have to go to Seattle that day" I lied easily, being with a Marine mom defiantly brought the worse out in people.

"Ok." Dejected he back up.

"Ask Angie she'll go with you." I quickly supplied hoping to avoid having him following me to Seattle, in the car I shoved into reverse hoping to make a quick get away. There goes that idea I grounded my teeth as a car pulled in right behind me. Shifting it back into drive, I silently cursed my luck.

"Really?" His face brightened up considerable and I flashed that he would be at the dance that Saturday instead of following me to Seattle.

"Thank goodness." I muttered. Turning he quickly took off to a group of kids not far away.

"Since your not going with him how about going wit me."

This time I didn't stop a little scowl from appearing on my face "Michael I told you twice already I'm not going with you so back off."

"Right." He started winking at me profusely.

"Is there something wrong with your eye." I asked flatly.

"No. I thought maybe you were playing hard to get. Then when you used the excuse of going to Seattle I thought you were just waiting for me to ask again." Michael seemed to plead with his big eyes, Gawh he's just like my poodle Yoda.

"NO Michael I really have to go to Seattle I'm sorry."

"Well how about prom?"

"I DON'T DANCE!" I screamed not caring any more of hiding my anger, well here comes counseling.

Looking back to the front I noticed the silver Volvo was still sitting in front of me and the driver, Edward I believe, was smirking in his rear view mirror. Gritting my teeth I glared back. That only made him smile more and then to make it worse his brother, Emmett, was turned around smiling like it was the best show in the world.

Finally I searched out the one face I didn't want to see. Jasper Hale was still out side of the car but instead of staring at me he was holding onto the frame of the car…laughing! That almost sent me over the edge, but I was better than Jasper Hale I won't show my feeling on my sleeves.

Then when their not looking I'll run over them all in a tank, I bet my mom could obtain on if she tried.

"Alice I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?"

Suddenly I lost all my reserve. Turning very slowly I noticed the freshman from my vision. "No" was all I said.

Looking ahead again I noticed that Jasper had stopped laughing and was looking murder at the kid. Briefly I saw the kid dieing but it passed quickly.

Maybe I could get out of here soon if I just rolled up my window, but the kid had guts. "I know I'm young but I'm an excellent dance and could show you the ropes."

That sent me over the edge, plus Jasper Hale thinking he had to watch out for me. With out thinking I let my mouth go.

I don't remember what I said but I believe a lot of four letter words that are forbidden in public were used. The kid back up looking as though I had sprouted horns.

I finished after about two solid minutes of just swearing at my rotten luck, facing forward I was about to slam on the gas and just ram the Cullens out of the way, luckily they zoomed away as if knowing what I was going to do.

I pulled out of the parking lot and hit the gas. This made no sense what so ever. Here I am the perfect definition of someone who shouldn't be talked to and everyone wanted to ask me out, but give them Jasper Hale and everyone keeps a wide berth. What does he have that I don't?

Hey I hope this turned out ok sorry its long but some times that's just how it goes. R&R please I like these ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey all here's the next chapter. For those who want me to get away from the Twilight story line will just have to wait. I have already written most of the story following that, but I swear if you stick out with me I will get away and the ending is so not what you expect it to be. Just be patient and keep reading.

I was about to turn into my drive, but thought better of it. Mom would only want to know what's wrong and that will start a fight on its self.

Cynthia deserved better, how could that sweet child get stuck here in this pit of despair created by me? Slamming on the gas I drove out of Forks.

Following the signs I made my way to Port Angeles. Thanks to visions I always knew when a cop was around the corner, so I made it in record time without a single ticket.

Getting out I enter a mall. Stopping I looked around, coming from the food court I heard the annoying voice of Angie's preppy friend Joann.

"Do you think my dress looks good?"

I couldn't help but vent my anger "No Joann. That dress makes you look fat. Actually all these dress make you look fat because you are fat in so many levels. You probably should stop packing those twinkles you have stashed under your pillow. That's right I know all about it, I all know your secret obsession for Edward."

Joann looked up and just glared at me "Watch it Alice or I'll stick my boyfriend on you."

"Who? Michael? I believe he's to busy looking at my sexy body to notices your wide self. Even though it is pretty hard to miss." At that moment I could see the security guards moving in so I decided to disappear.

Walking helped cool me off, soon I was calm enough to consider leaving. Before I did I decided to check out the bookstore, Cynthia had been wanting a new book but never had the time to get one. Choosing a really long novel I paid and left the store.

Getting to my car I jumped in I pealed out of the parking lot. I was no more than five minutes out of the city when my whole car jerk forward.

Swearing I looked in my rear view mirror, in the car behind me was this jock, and in the passenger seat was Joann and she was still very ticked off. Speeding up I tried putting distance between us, but he just kept on me.

Great their trying to wreck my car and its not even mine. If I give my mom's car back totaled I'll never be able to drive again.

Exasperated I did the only thing I could think of to save the car, I pulled over. Getting out of my car I slammed the door and walked over the other car. They had pulled over as well and the jock was getting out.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!" I screamed.

Suddenly he came up and just grabbed me. "No one insults my girl and gets away with it." He hissed and threw me towards the ditch.

Stumbling I fell into the ditch. Getting up I saw the Jock was on his way over.

"That's it baby, if you teach this slut a lesson I'll be yours forever." Joann encouraged from the car.

That bitch! She had this dumb jock doing her dirty work. The jock was almost to me I had to do something quickly, so I did what my mom taught me to do, I punched him. That sent him stumbling back. Wiping his nose we both could tell it was bleeding.

"You little hag" He spat some blood out of his mouth. He started advancing again but he didn't get very far.

A car suddenly appeared around the corner speed straight for the jock. Screeching to a stop, the drive side door opened.

'Alright help, now I won't get to bloodied up and mom will never know.' I thought still glaring at the jock.

Then I noticed who stepped out of the car. None other than my most annoying shadow Jasper Hale. Scowling now I growled at my luck. With out thinking I kicked out took the jocks knee out, he fell to the ground still shocked about what was going on.

"Alice go home." Jasper said in a tight voice.

"Your not my mother! Beside he attacked me and I'm going to show him that he can't do it! Then I'm going to show whore over there that if she to express her dissatisfaction she can do it to my face not through some lousy messenger." I gave a round house kick to the jocks face, I mean it was right in the face too.

As the words left my mouth Jasper turned his eyes to me. They look angry, and as though he was holding himself back.

Then I felt afraid it was enough to almost make me leave, but I didn't cuz I wasn't afraid, Right? I mean no more than ten seconds ago I was thinking of beating this jock up, why was I afraid?

"You can't just send me off. You don't understand." I whispered.

Suddenly great pain crossed Jaspers eyes I couldn't look at him any more. Turning my head, I saw that no real harm would come to the jock and his friends but he would change his ways.

"Please Alice" The pleading in his voice was enough to make me nod, deep down I regreated causing him harm. What the hell was wrong with I should regreat making this annoying stalker sad. Confused I nodded.

"Fine." Turning I walked back to my car, getting in I turned on the engine. In my rear view mirror Jasper was talking to the jock and the jock was nodding vigorously.

Throwing the car into drive I took off down the road. After I finally made it up to 80 I heard another car behind me. Looking I saw Jasper following me, well he does live in Forks so he's not technically following me, but he was going as fast as I was so I considered that following.

Turning onto my road I parked my car in my drive. Closing the door I heard a car zoom passed, looking up I caught a look at the car. It was Jasper's, then again who else.

Why did he follow me here? "Stalker" I yelled throwing my shoe at the car, even though it was long gone.

Grumbling I retrieved my shoe and headed inside. I hope he doesn't talk about it to anyone.

Mom didn't say anything just held out her hand. Giving her my homework she motioned to the dinning room. A plate of food was left on the table for me. Picking it up I searched out Cynthia, she was in her room staring at the ceiling bored.

"I picked this up for you." I said tossing the bag beside her on the bed. Startled Cynthia opened the bag and her face lit up.

"Oh my goodness I've been requesting this book for weeks but the library just couldn't get it in. How did you know." I smiled

"I actually didn't know this one, I just saw a thick novel and said this is for Cynthia." Laughing she got up and hugged me. I patted her on the back while holding up my food "Silly you deserve it living with me."

"Thank you so much" Cynthia said again and ran down stairs to get in her big over stuffed chair in the living room.

Smiling I felt better that life made her live with me. Entering my room I shut the door and turned on my computer. Waiting the computer to boot up, I twirled in my chair.

With out realizing it I started to think about tonight. I couldn't figure it out, that sense of impending danger, it just suddenly appeared. I had been in worse situations and this is the one that it appears in. Just like all those calm waves.

Chewing my food I began to think about Jasper. What if he's connected to these mood swings I've been having.

Turning to my computer I went to yahoo and typed the name Jasper Hale.

"That's not stalker like at all." Cynthia muttered from bed.

"Shut up Cynthia and go read your book."

Lets see there was a Jasper Whitlock back in the Civil War, great war captain or something I hate it when yahoo gives those random names that have no correlation at all, one that graduated from west point in the 1940s, the most recent one graduated from Harvard in 1990.

Clicking on that one I pulled a blog of the class directory, pictures of people flashed by as I skipped through them. Getting to the H's I stopped and begin looking closely. Then I found the name I was looking for, looking at the picture I dropped my fork.

There was Jasper not some random stranger not like long distant relative, but Jasper Hale from my Senior class.

"Right." Cynthia rolled her eyes "I mean it could be a great grandpa or something. With the exact same eyes, exact same hair, exact same pained looked expression, exact same…wait. That's not possible is it?"

"I don't think so." I muttered and pulled up the West Point page there was an old picture of the class and there was Jasper again.

Now I was freaking out there is no way that these three Jaspers were all the same Jasper. Turning off my Computer, I contemplated what to do.

I could ask him what was going on, oh that would be great Hey Jasper are you like some hundreds years old?

"Great convo starter there Alice." Cynthia laughed "Then he'll reply yeah and I invited microwave popcorn."

"Shut up Cynthia." Shaking my head I realized that it was my only option , or I could ignore it and pretend I didn't know. I think I might just do that, I though sitting back, I'll let it go and pretend I don't know.

"Great now you did all that stalking for nothing."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, but in my head I still had doubts.

Finally I decided if one more weird incident occurs then I'll nail him. Glad to have that settled I washed my dishes and got a quick shower. Who knew that so much could happen in one day.

Falling on my bed I let my wonder. Once again I began thinking about tonight, just before I fell asleep I let my thoughts drift to the forbidden thoughts, how wonderful Jasper Hale made me feel and how beautiful he was.

"OHHH you got a boyfriend." Cynthia taunted.

Growling I sat up and threw a pillow at her, it hit the wall as though going right through her. I shook my head, no I just missed. Nice not only do I see the future but I also have terrible depth perception.

A/N: Hummmm Cynthia seems a little strange doesn't she?

HEY EVERYONE CHECK OUT MY STORIES AT ALICE'SPREMONITION M'KAY F/ CONNOR A. LUPIN!!!

Shut up Connor and leave me alone. Anyway it may seem strange and wrong but wait its important later I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, pulled into the parking lot I sighed with relief, the silver Volvo wasn't there.

It was a sunny day and rumor was that the Cullens never came to school on sunny days, but I didn't believe till now. That gave me some time before I had to face Jasper, the weatherman predicted sun for tomorrow too.

Getting out of my car I stretched, I was chilly out but it wasn't bad. Everyone else was huddled together trying to keep warm regardless of the sun.

Moving over to Angela, I smiled at Lucas. It looked like not only had she said yes to the dance but also to go out with him. I smiled as I saw them kissing at prom.

Angela quickly pulled me toward English waving Lucas away for a girl chat. She told me everything about how her and Lucas had gotten together yesterday. Like I didn't already know, but I nodded and smiled anyway my mind elsewhere. Where were the Cullens if they weren't at school?

School went by with out incident so did the next day. Waking up on Friday I wondered why it seemed that whenever Jasper wasn't around I had a normal life, but the minute he came back I was never bored.

Looking out the window it was sunny, but I saw that it was going to rain just as school started. Grumbling I quickly got a shower and raced to school to miss getting caught in the downpour. I entered English just as the rain started to come down.

Heading to my seat I let my eyes flicker to the seat next to me, yep the Cullens only skip on nice days. Jasper smiled as I sat down and turned so he could easily look forward or at me what ever he choose.

"Good morning Alice."

"Shut up Jasper" was all I said, I could see that I was going to hit someone pretty hard with a baseball bat today because they brought up Tuesday, it look like Michael. Scowling I let out a slight snarl.

"Why do you do that?"

Shocked I realized that Jasper was still looking at me, great he say me flash. "What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

A frustrated look crossed Jasper's face, "You know what I mean. Sometimes you start scowling at nothing or bang your head against things when nothing has been said. Its as though you know something no one else does."

I shrugged "I'm an odd ball and like pain, what can I say."

Jasper let a frown touch his lips, with out thinking I sighed "Could you not look like that I reminds me of my dad." I suddenly slammed my head against my desk. I did NOT just say that out loud did I? What was I thinking comparing him to my dad, they are nothing alike. Stop thinking about him!

"Alice stop." A hand grabbed my should and prevented me from slamming my head into the desk again.

I glare at the hand then at its owner, Jasper stared just as hard back at me then said "Mr. Bronx I think Alice need to go the nurses station my I take her."

Glancing toward the front of the class I saw that everyone was staring at me scowling I realized I had just created a scene and with Jasper, I flashed and saw everyone whispering about it later.

"Don't bother missing class because of me. I'll leave on my own." I stood up and grabbed all my books.

In a flurry I left the classroom and stormed to my car. School was over rated anyway, I thought throwing my books into my trunk. The only good thing right now was the fact that it had stopped raining.

I was about to get into the driver seat but the door won't open. Grunting I tried again.

"Its no use I won't let you in." I looked up and saw that Jasper was leaning against my door preventing me from opening it.

"Let go of my door" I yelled. The strange calming sensation over came me again. This was getting annoying. For some reason I couldn't ignore the calm this time it felt almost like a cloud surrounded me and demanding my attention. Slowly all my irritation left me until all I had was calm. Swallowing I leaned against my car and put my head in my hands.

Jasper shifted so that he was no longer leaning on my car, gently he took my elbow and led me to the picnic tables.

Sitting down I laid my head in my arms just incase I started crying. I heard him leave for a second then return. Looking up I saw my books on the table sighing I realized I had to finish school, or my mom would kill me. She would have understood, but I would have had to pay for skipping.

A peace began to fill me it was nice I almost felt like I could deal with the rest of the day.

"Do you want to talk about it Alice." His voice was comforting like gentle music, I almost forgot to answer.

"Not really."

"Maybe later?"

"What ever, sure." Wait did I really just agree to tell someone about my dad. No I'm going pretend that I didn't an go to Spanish. Starting to get up I felt someone grab my hand.

"Are you sure you want to go to your next class?" Jasper asked.

I felt a blush attempt to cover my face "Yeah my mom would kill me if I don't at least attend five minutes of class. Thanks." Sliding my hand from his I walked to Spanish.

I didn't realize till I got there and in my seat that I had left my books on the table. Exasperated by how today was going I started to get up from my desk.

"Don't worry about it, I got them." Jasper laid my books down and sat in the seat next to me.

"Don't you sit in the front of the room?" I was glad he choose that seat, it meant I didn't have to talk to Michael about what happened, which he found out just now at his locker, but I wanted to be mad so that I didn't have to feel this hurt.

"I don't think you should be alone, beside Michael Norington isn't the best comforter in the world."

I couldn't help but smiled. Bowing my head I did my best not to look at Michael as he entered the room, and found his seat taken by Jasper.

Jasper chuckled "He looks ready to kill me, I think I like this new seat. He could use some railing up."

"Do you enjoy playing with hornet nests?"

"Michael a hornet? No he's more of a bumblebee, you can rail him but he won't do anything back to you. You on the other hand are a hornet, and are very fun to rail up."

"Humph" was all I said before attempting to ignore him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper smirking, quickly I stuck my tongue out and drew it back in. His smirk turned into an all out grin.

I didn't want Spanish to end, Jasper kept me on my toes and my dad never once interrupted my thoughts, but the time must move on. The bell rang and I soon found myself trudging to my next class. Political Science was probably the worse class ever, not only did I already take in Northern Canada, but I hated politics.

Stiffing I realized that also meant I would be bored and that meant my mind would wonder. I think I'll skip this class, better than to think. Glancing around I noticed another bored girl beside me, double taking I realized it was Bella.

Why haven't I noticed her here before? I wonder, then my vision came back to me that ring seeming to float on my waist as though someone had their arm wrapped around me. My best friend, Bella Hale.

I twitched wondering if maybe I could start talking to her now or if I should wait. The idea kept me occupied for a good ten minutes, then the teacher gave us free time.

"Hey." Looking up I saw Bell had moved to the seat in front of me.

A smile spread across my face, "Hey there I'm Alice and I have a strong sense of intuition and I believe we're going to be the best of friends maybe even one day sisters." WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME AND THE CULLEN CHILDREN!!! I can never keep my mouth shut around them. Glancing down I quickly put all my booking into a pile.

"Umm ok." Bella said turning back forward.

"Sorry about that, its just your brother has been hitting on me all day and it kind of has me riled up."

Bella whipped around shocked "Who EMMETT!"

"Uhhh no it was Jasper."

"Jasper? Oh so you're the girl he has a thing for." Suddenly she smacked her forehead sending a loud crack through the room "Should not have said that."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing uhhhh."

"Really… I thought you just said…." I began but then I began to feel disinterested in the subject so I just shrugged.

"Come on Bella we have to do your hair for next class." Rose quickly grabbed Bella by the arm and dragged her away.

"See you Alice" Bella yelled as she was drug away. Rose just glared daggers at me.

Sighing I went to my other classes, they passed in a blur. Finally getting free from Trig, I started to make my way to lunch.

I almost it to the door, when Rosalie walked by. Suddenly ideas of torture filled my head, to repay her for stealing what could have been my first friend if I had enough time with Bella. The one I clung to in particular was chopping her hair at odd angles.

Shaking my head I muttered "Its not worth dulling my shears over. Nice to meet you anyway, Rosalie."

"Pleasures all mine Alice." Rose yelled over her shoulder.

Scowling I realized I was no longer hunger and didn't feel the need to grace Rosalie with my amazing presence. I walked to my next class gym. Man I was hunger I had skipped breakfast this morning too, in order to miss the rain.

I sat down leaning against the wall. Leaning my head back I closed my eyes and tried to ignore my hunger.

I heard someone sit down beside me, I ignored them hoping they would go away.

"I'm sorry about Rose, she doesn't think sometimes." My eyes flew opened and my head jerk to the person beside me.

Lowering my head I gave a small smile "Should have known you would be here." I glanced back at Jasper.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Here." He held out a bag, taking it I found a lunch inside.

"It's ok you can eat your lunch I'm not hungry really." I tried giving it back, shocked that anyone would have paid that much attention to me, then suspicious what if Rosalie made him bring me lunch.

Jasper frowned and shook his head "I ate on my out of the lunch room, I got this for you. You haven't even eaten breakfast. Do you really plan on participating in gym on an empty stomach?"

"I had breakfast thank you very much" How did he know I hadn't.

"Right and that's way your stomach was growling when you arrived in English today." Ouch that's right it did growl just as I sat down. I still was hesitated afraid Rosalie had helped in some way.

Jasper sighed next to me and hesitantly took a bite out of the pb and j sandwich "See Rose didn't poison or touch it." I waited a few more seconds incase he threw it back up.

When it looked like he won't I gave in to my hunger and ate the dumb lunch. Jasper nodded glad I wasn't going to argue anymore.

"So why can't you leave me alone?" I asked around a mouthful of pb and j.

"Are you really that desperate to keep people away that you acted ill mannered?" A smile played on Jasper's face.

I rolled my eyes "Come on don't tell me you don't do that once in a while, besides who said I was well mannered. Considering I skip class, yell at everyone who talks to me, get into fights, and to top it off cuss out little kids who annoy me."

"That freshman deserved what he got, but I can tell from the way you hid your face from Michael in Spanish. You didn't show that you actually enjoyed my company over his."

"I didn't enjoy your company." Jasper just smiled as though he knew I actually had.

Then cocking his head to the side he asked "The question is why do you work so hard to hide them?"

Not looking at Jasper I got up and threw away my trash, still not looking at Jasper I sat down.

"Hmm not something you enjoy talking about. Fair enough I'll let it go."

I sighed my thanks and jumped slightly as the bell rang. Groaning I wished that there was someone interesting in my gym class, all there was Michael poodle Norington.

"You could always skip gym." Jasper grinned wickedly at me.

"Man whore. You know I can't. Beside other people want to see me other than you." Chuckling we both got up, reaching for the door I suddenly found it opened.

Looking I saw Jasper holding it looking smug.

_A/N: Hope you liked it. Let me know what's going through your mind_.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks I guess" I narrowed my eyes wondering what was up while trying to ignore the suddenly feeling of butterflies in my stomach.

Jasper's grin widened and he shrugged. "I don't mind beside I was going to have to open it anyway. They changed my schedule because some incidents in class. I now have gym with you."

My whole face brighten up right then and there. Why I'm I so happy that Jasper's here and why won't these dumb butterflies leave my stomach? Probably because it means no more Michael Norington and I'm so happy I'm giddy, I hope.

Shaking the thoughts from my mind I smiled. "Excellent." I was so happy that I let myself waltz into the locker room and back out again.

Jasper was already waiting for class to start. When I came over he raised an eyebrow "You dance?"

Rolling my eyes replied "What ever just because its not my norm it doesn't mean I don't do it."

That got a chuckle from Jasper, he opened his mouth to reply but the teacher blew the whistle to gather up the students. Jasper looked a little upset for not being the last one to get a word in, that made me smile even more that I twirled over to the group.

People moved as far as they could away from me, like I had caught the plague or something. Even the gym teacher was debating about sending me to the health nurse, in the end he decided not to.

"Today we're doing baseball. Were going to divide up into two teams and you will be in those two teams for the next two weeks. Uh Hale and Brandon choose teams."

Alright I was captain, and Jasper was my enemy. I flashed a cool smile at him. I tried to poke into the future to see what students would bring me victory but regretfully I could see nothing. Oh well here's to the old fashion way.

I began the choosing and chose one of the kids who would be on the school baseball team in the spring. Jasper chose the other, my competitive spirit began kicking in I was analyzing each student looking at weaknesses and strengths but I only had seconds to think as soon as I chose one, Jasper choose his.

Once everyone on was chosen we quickly headed over to the recreation center near on school grounds to the indoor baseball diamond. I was up to bat first and Jasper was pitching. I smiled good this will be fun. Jasper let the ball go, it was slow like he wanted to give me a chance.

Grinning I put my whole body into the swing, the familiar crack sounded and the ball went sailing into the wall.

The out fielders tried to retrieve it but I was already on second rounding to third. They threw the ball to the third baseman it was tight but at the last second he dropped the ball.

"Safe" the teacher yelled.

Smiling I looked at Jasper, Beat that I thought. I will was the return glare.

The rest of the game went by with both of us doing most of the work. It eventually became more of a game between me and Jasper than gym class.

There was one minute left and my team was down by a run. The bases were loaded and I was up to bat, Jasper was catcher this inning. I could tell he was frustrated that he couldn't play in the out field this inning because that's where it hurt them, but the teacher pulled him to be catcher to 'give the batters a chance'.

I personally was glad, he had caught all of my hits that went out there except for the ones I had hit into the double or triple bins. Clearing my mind I waited for the next pitch.

It came it was a little low but that was ok I could still pop it out to the preppy cheerleader in center. It should take a while for her to get it back.

Crack the ball went sailing I took off to first reaching I rounded and began going to second.

I saw that the cheerleader was trying to pick up the ball while not break her nails. The rest of the outfielders where running to trying and get it from her.

Second I started for third.

The cheerleader got it close enough to one guy for him to pick it up.

Third I tried for home, it was going to be close.

Jasper was glancing between me and the ball. A fierce scowl began to appear as he realized that I might just make it before the ball even reached him.

Gritting my teeth in determination I pushed harder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the ball, it was almost to him, well there was only one hope if I was going to make it. Dropping I slid into home.

I stopped with Jasper's glove on stomach, both of us turned to the teacher demanding to know who won. The teacher look ready to faint, afraid to call it.

"Well it was very close, very very close." Glancing at the clock he licked his lips. "Well congratulations Alice your team wins lets go get changed."

My team was celebrating and headed to the locker room. Jaspers team followed head hungs in defeat.

Soon it was just me and Jasper, looking at him he said "I'm not moving."

"Neither am I" I hissed back. We sat like that till the bell rang and the next class came over.

The teacher's jaw dropped seeing us still there. "Alice Jasper get to class before your counted tardy."

"Not till you tell him that I'm safe." I folded my arms and sat up.

Jasper kept his mitt on me and barked a laugh "Delusional child, you were out by a mile."

"I'm not a child and I was by far safe."

"True on the child, but your still delusional. And your out."

"Save and quite sane thank you."

"Out."

"Safe."

"Out!"

"Safe!"

"Your both right, but if your going to fight about it Alice you were safe. Now go to class before I give you a detention." The teacher looked ready to run incase Jasper came after him.

Calmly I stood up and left the recreation center with Jasper close at my side. Once we were changed and on our way to Chemistry we started again.

"You were so totally out."

"I was safe and I won so there."

"Out and you cheated."

"No I didn't, you cheated."

"Yeah right."

We didn't get much else out, because we had entered Chemistry. "Alice Jasper where have you been?" Our Chemistry teacher Ms Alm asked.

"We had to wait for Mr. Balnon to call the finally play." Jasper flatly replied.

"I was safe" I smirked and heard a couple of yes from some of teammates.

"She was out and she know it." Jasper muttered.

Ms Alm rolled her eyes "I could care less please sit down and take the test."

Sitting I pick up my pencil circling what I hoped were all the right answers as fast I could, I knew later I could make it up with extra credit if need be.

Turning in the test I went back to worked on my homework. Jasper was just pulling his out when I got back to the desk.

Sitting down I heard a very soft "Out."

Glancing at him I saw a small smile on his lips, "Safe." I replied just as quietly. It continued on till five minutes of class was left and Ms Alm threaten to send both of us to the principal.

"Truce." We both muttered and shook on it. I didn't notice at first but after a while I felt Jasper staring at me.

"What?" I asked as the rest of the class was getting ready to leave.

"Doesn't it bother you that my hand are ice cold?" He asked.

I cocked my head to the side and thought about it for the first time. "The truth is I never truly noticed. I knew they were cold but living in Northern Canada where everything was cold I don't think about cold things anymore. This is spring weather, almost summer compared to Northern Canada. As for your hands yeah their cold but it doesn't bother me since I'm used to it. Make sense?"

Jasper look thoughtful and nodded slowly "Yeah."

The bell rang then and I took off for the door. "What's your hurry?" Jasper laughed catching up with me.

"Its my mom's night to cook and I got to get home and make sure she doesn't burn down the house in the process." I said weaving my way through the crowd.

"Hey Alice!" Angie yelled though the crowd. I stopped in the middle of the parking lot I turned to face her.

"What up Angie?"

"I'm having trouble with that Trig homework, do you think I could come over and work on it?"

"Yeah come over around four and then you can stay for dinner."

"Are you sure your mom won't mind?" Angie asked nervously.

"Not at all. I'll see you there."

"Thanks see ya." Angie smiled and took off to her car.

Turning around to my car I found Jasper standing one foot from me. I gave a small oh, and looked down blushing. What is wrong with me, I screamed in my head trying to control my now racing heart.

Finally succeeding I look back up, flash a car spinning out of control, it would hit me and kill me.

"Alice" Jasper asked as I felt the blood drain from my face.

Turning my head I watched as my vision came to life.

A/N: Sorry I didn't up date yesterday it was just one of those days when you got everything to do and no time to do it all in. R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael's van came around the corner to fast and hydroplaned. Losing control the van started spinning towards me.

I was terrified and didn't know what to do. I just watched as the car came closer and closer.

Suddenly I was on the ground, at first it didn't click then I looked up and saw Jasper on top of me.

The squealing of tires grew load, Jasper looked pained for a moment then flipped on his back pulling me on top of him. The van slide sideways over us, if we hadn't moved the tires would have hit me.

Once again Jasper moved pulling me with him this time he pulled us so that his back was against a car. The van finished its spin and the tires once again going right where we were.

Jasper pulled me close to his chest and held his hand out in front him. The van came sideways right at us then it stopped.

A dent formed around Jasper's hands and I heard the car behind him crunch a little as well. Then it was quiet, all I could hear was his breathing and mine.

Slowly his hands dropped to his sides. "Alice" he whispered "Are you ok?"

I didn't answer right away, I was reliving everything in my mind.

Then I relaxed, I know it was a weird thing to do but Jasper was here and that's all that mattered. Well almost, this definitely classified as another weird incident and I wanted an explanation.

"Jasper, explain yourself now."

I heard a sigh come from behind me and a quick curse. "Alice I can't I've done to much already."

I was working on a come back when he muttered "I should have stayed in Alaska."

I froze, so he had went to Alaska that week he was missing from school.

I flashed Michael was sitting next to me in Spanish telling how he was glad Jasper had left.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" My voice was building in volume, Jasper was leaving again.

Jasper put his hands on my shoulders "Alice. Alice! Calm down its alright your safe. Are you going into shock maybe you should lie down…"

I turned and threw my arms around Jasper's neck sobbing into his hard body. "You can't leave, I you just can't."

I felt Jasper's shoulder slump in shock. I cried harder knowing I was right. Only then did I let myself admit what I had been suppressing all this time. I had fallen for Jasper Hale, and now I couldn't live without him.

"Alice" Jasper voice sounded pained "Please don't be sad."

I cried harder knowing that in some why I had hurt Jasper, I don't know how but his voice said it all. "Please don't go Jasper please."

It was then two cold arms wrapped themselves securely around my waist. "I won't Alice I promise, and if I do I'll come back for you no matter what."

Slowly my sobs died away and Jasper whispered "I have to fix these cars real quick, its going to be tight. So I'm going to slip out and pretend I wasn't part of the crash."

My head shot up "You're not going to make me go to the hospital alone are you?!"

Jasper smiled a calm wave came over me, "No Alice I won't I'll go with you in the ambulance, and my father is the head doctor over there it will be ok. Are you afraid of hospitals or needles?"

"Neither thank you." I huffed the best I could while drying my tears. Then smiling I shyly whispered "I'm afraid needles."

Jasper chuckled then slipped me off my lap. Carefully he pulled the dents in both cars back into their original positions. He wasn't kidding when he said it would be tight, I had to turn my face side ways because the van was right up against my nose.

Patiently I waited, I don't know how but I felt Jasper was waiting just beyond the van, never straying father than five feet. After a few minutes the medics were able to pull the van away enough so some one could slip in and gently pull me out.

They put me on a stretcher but thankful I was able to convince them that I didn't need the neck brace. As they loaded me into the ambulance I heard Jasper talking to the driver about going with us.

The driver agreed, and it wasn't long before I found myself in a hospital bed beside Michael waiting to be released. "I'm so sorry Alice, I just lost control."

"Its fine Michael."

"I'll make it up to you, I'll take you to prom."

The hope in his voice was sickening "I'm not going to Prom Michael I've told you that."

"Then let me take to you out some where."

"Shut up Michael I'm trying to sleep" I lied through clenched teeth. Luckily by that time the nurses had come to take Michael to X-ray.

Sighing in relief I heard a chuckle beside me. "You choose the worst times to appear, but you always come." I turned my head and smiled at Jasper.

Smiling down at me he pulled up a chair, "True but you forgot one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm always around."

I thought about that for a moment, it would fit with all the other weird things that go on around him. "So do I get to know who you are now or later?"

Jasper bowed his head "I had hoped you won't ask."

"I wouldn't have but I promised myself the next weird incident that occurred I would corner you."

Jasper looked up and smile "Lets make a deal, I'll tell you all about me in exchange for you telling me all about yourself and your theories of what I am."

"Not fair" I sat up and sung my legs round to face him better "You get two things out of me and I only get one thing out of you."

"Well my secrets are a lot bigger than your secrets."

I scowled "Doesn't work like that mister I get to chose one more condition to even the score."

Jasper debated but finally he sighed "Fine."

"My final condition is you take me out on date to tell me."

DID I SERIOUSLY SAY THAT OUT LOUD!

Had I not been trying to avoided dates like a plague, didn't my dad teach me anything about letting people get close to you?! I quickly put a calm face on and pretended the battle raging inside of me wasn't happening.

Jasper's eyes furrowed slight as though even with my good acting he could sense the war. Finally he looked up smile "Deal, do I get to choose where we go?"

I debated for a moment then nodded "Yah I still don't quite know my way around."

"I'm glad you and my son are getting along well." Looking up I could have sworn I was looking a super model not a doctor. And why did he look so young. He almost look like he was just a few years older than Jasper.

If I couldn't hook Jasper as a boyfriend then I was so totally going after this guy.

"What is it with you Cullens and being pretty" I said before I could think.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked.

"Sorry teretets can't control what comes out sometimes. Twitch twitch." I laughed nervously twitching.

"Alice this is my dad Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Dad this is Alice Brandon." Jasper quickly filled the awkward silence.

Carlisle smiled "Hello Alice. I'm here to say your fit a fiddle and your mom's waiting outside for you."

I groaned inwardly but put a nice smile on for Carlisle he was really nice after all, and hot.

"Thanks." I hopped off the bed and made my way to the front lobby.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight." Jasper whispered when we were out in the hall.

"That's fine, just come right in. Mom and Cynthia are going to Settle for the day, looking for new clothes and stuff. Mother daughter bonding time I guess." I put my hand on the door that lead to the lobby stopping I turned to Jasper.

He looked like he felt the pain I felt. I didn't want to be with out him. Finally I whispered "Bye Jasper."

Turning I tried to get out incase tears started going down my face, but before the door closed I heard a soft "Bye Alice."

Out in the lobby my mom got up and stalked over to me. She was obviously surpassing her feelings because she was in complete military mood.

"Glad to see you well soldier. Any injuries sustained."

"No ma'am I'm healthy and can go home."

"Good" With a curt nod my mom walked out the door and into the car. I followed with a small smile on my face, my mom could be so funny when she's emotional.

When we got home, mom made some dinner and then we all watch Princess Bride before going to bed. Surprisingly my mom did a really good job and didn't burn down house, I smiled as I headed up the stairs.

At the top, my sister hugged my mom goodnight. I had never hugged my mom good night, it was easier to hate the world when I didn't love someone, but now I love Jasper and that love opened up the very thing I had tried so hard to hide my heart.

Change is a good thing I'm told, maybe it is.

"Mom" I called before she could close the door to her bedroom.

"Yes soldier."

Before I could talk myself out of it I ran over and hugged her "I love you."

At first my mom stood there shocked, but just as I was about to pull away she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Curse Jasper Hale he's making me normal again. I couldn't help but smile at the thought being normal again.

I kind of liked it.

Finally letting go I headed to bed.

A/N: Hey all here go.


	8. Chapter 8

Sometime in the night I woke up feeling hot.

"Dumb air conditioners broken again or Cynthia turned on the heat." I mumbled as I rolled out of bed and attempted to make my way to my window.

I stopped half way there, it was already opened. Odd I could have sworn I closed it last night. Turning I looked at my other window, that one was opened too.

How weird I must have opened them…wait what did I just say How weird.

I scowled why do I now have the feeling that Jasper had something to do with this. I was touched on the inside that he thought of me but being in my room was another story.

"I couldn't stay away, I'm sorry."

I jumped about three feet in the air and nearly landed on my face because I slipped on a shirt, but two strong arms grabbed me from falling.

"Sorry." Pulling me up I turned to find Jasper Hale in my room.

"MOM grab the gun there's a stalker in the house!" I yelled on instinct.

Jasper eyes' got really big and he almost dashed to the window but my mom yelled back "ALICE GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

"ARUGH stupid yelling random phrases at night." Sighing I turned to a bemused Jasper, "Ok not that I don't like this but this does classify as creepy."

Jasper just smiled "I figured since I was going to tell you everything tomorrow, I might as well not hide anymore."

"Hide" I repeated then it came to me "You were here before. What in the world is wrong with you!"

Jasper shushed me "People are still sleeping Alice."

I harrumphed and sat on the edge of my bed waiting for an answer.

Jasper sighed "I enjoy watching you sleep."

I cocked my head to the side "Still creepy but I think I can take that since I don't do anything embarrassing when I sleep…. I don't think so. Do I?"

Jasper shrugged "You talk a little, but for the most part you just scream."

I shrugged "Yeah figured that one out just a moment ago. So where do you sleep?" I ask looking around my room there was nothing really except the floor and the computer chair.

"I don't sleep."

"Are you serious?!" I ask once again snapping my head, I shouldn't do that or I'm going to get whiplash.

"Tomorrow" was the only reply.

I gave a large yawned. "Maybe you should go back to sleep" Jasper motioned to my bed.

"With you watching me?" I ask sort of skeptical.

"I'll close my eyes." Jasper smiled slyly.

"Yeah then open again when I'm asleep and I can't yell at you." I mutter but the idea didn't really bother like I thought it would, I felt safe with Jasper and I was glad it was him in my room and not some other random person, like Michael.

Knowing him he'd probably ravish my body with kisses, I shuddered at the image. Crawling on my bed and I laid on all the covers, dumb Cynthia and being cold.

"Night Jasper" my words slurred with sleep, but I heard the simple reply

"Sweet Dreams Alice."

My alarm went off at seven the next morning, swearing viciously I slam the snooze. "Its Saturday why in the world is my alarm set?!" I yell into my pillow.

"Because I'm picking you up at eight weather your ready or not." Jumping out of bed I found Jasper sitting in my Computer chair smiling.

"Jasper if I didn't like you I would remove that smile from your face." I went to my closet and pulled out the first thing I grabbed, a simple black shirt with jeans.

"How?" The simple question made me stop on my way the bathroom.

How would I wipe that smile off Jasper's face? I don't think could punch him something told me I couldn't, I could cuss him out that might do it.

No wait knowing Jasper he would just laugh at me. Well if he's going to laugh might as well make it good, I shrugged "A kitchen knife."

I quickly locked myself into the bathroom, but I could still hear the chuckling. It was such a wonderful chuckle, I smiled as I washed and cleaned up. Getting out I went to the kitchen to find breakfast. Jasper was already going through the cabinets.

"What do you eat for breakfast?" He asked opening the fridge.

I shrugged "Almost anything I think today I'll just have a pop tart." I grabbed the silver foil package and began eating.

"A Pop tart those aren't very healthy How about I fix you something I picked up from Mali?"

My eyes widened in horror, first off I didn't know where in the world Mali was let alone what they eat. "I think I'll just eat my pop tart."

Leaning on the counter I looked at Jasper. He was still going through all our cabinets and draws. "Looking for anything in particular?"

"No I was just curious what you had in your house and where you keep the kitchen knives."

I laughed smiling at Jasper. He was so gorgeous, with out realizing what I was doing I just enjoyed looking at Jasper and silently wondering what he would look like without his shirt on.

Jasper looked up at me with an eyebrow raised. I blushed profoundly and quickly threw away the rest of my pop tart, "Ready." I asked getting my coat off the hook by the door.

Turning to open the door my hand grabbed air. Looking up my eyes meet Jasper's amused ones "You really should stop reaching for doors that are already opened."

Rolling my eyes I started toward my mom's grand pre.

"Over here Alice." I stopped and saw that Jasper was holding the door to a Mercedes opened.

Shrugging I went over and got in. I buckled my seat belt and was shocked to see Jasper already in the driver seat.

"Hi" He said as he started the car and speed off down the road.

"How..wait right?"

"Right, but while we drive why don't you tell me about you?"

I looked out the window finally I sighed "I'm wanted in fourteen states and my mom's apart of the CIA."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Honestly?"

"Ok maybe not fourteen, more like two."

He glared at me.

"Fine I'm really wanted but I was asked never to return to at least two counties."

"What happened to your dad?"

Memories moved through my mind in with the speed of light, "He left our family my sixth grade year." I hoped that would satisfy his curiosity.

"Why?"

Of course not "He got tired of raising two girls and only sleeping with his wife once every other month if he was lucky. It didn't help that after the accident he couldn't bare to look at Cynthia and me."

"That wreck in Montana where the car flipped several times. One girl died and the other walked away physically fit but with a little brain damage?"

"That's not true!" I yelled "I hate the newspaper who reported on the accident. He made it sound worse than what it really. My sister survived, and neither of us have any brain damage at all."

"I'm sorry." Jasper whispered.

"Its fine" I shrugged and continued "Yeah Dad couldn't live with himself after that. He didn't' want to be around if our brains snapped from post trauma."

"I'm sorry I know its hard to lose something you love."

"That's not what's so bad about it, I could have cared less is he had left he wasn't very good in the last few months. Constantly harassing Cynthia about how she had no life and that it was going to cost her later in life." I rubbed my cheek remembering each time I stood up to him.

"Did he hit you?"

"Depends on what you call hitting. Slapping or actually making a fist, cuz he's did both." The pain from it all began to come back, the pain of knowing months before he left that he was going to do it, of him going after Cynthia then me when I protected her and when I tried to convince him to stay, the pain of him smiling at the woman who was going to marry next week.

I shook my head it didn't seem right though, that was one thing that bothered me, I couldn't remember much before the accident. Somethings I did, like knowing he was going to leave were crystal clear, others, like the hitting, were hazy. I mainly counted on what my mom told me. The doctors said that was to be expected because of the flipping.

"What makes it worse?"

I stiffened do I tell him or not. I looked at Jasper and saw he was waiting, then his words came back 'My secrets are bigger than yours' well we'll just see.

"Because I saw it coming. Not like intuition or that I saw all the 'signs of it happening'. I can see the future and when someone makes a decision I can see it.

"I can't control what I see they just come and sometimes I can see fate. Six months before he left I saw him leaving. I tried preventing it but there was no way, fate had already deemed it so."

A wave of calm over came me. "Is that why you hide behind this punk?"

"If people kept their distance it was easier to avoid seeing their futures. When I realized what I could do I would almost look for the future, I could never call upon the visions like I said, but after he left I hated my visions.

"All I wanted was for them to go away, to stop seeing what's going on in people's lives, in his life. They didn't but they got less when no one was around me or got close to me."

I glanced at Jasper and saw that he frowning slightly. "Don't let it worry you, I've survived this far I'll make it."

Suddenly we stopped and he turned to me "Don't ever just survive Alice. Its not worth just surviving, life is meant for living not going through the motions. You deserve better than what you got so far, but that shouldn't stop you from living life as you want to."

His eyes and voice told me he meant it. I wanted so bad to say that I would but it was hard to live life knowing that everyone was going to leave eventually.

I looked away and just nodded. His hand found my chin and lifted my eyes to his "I'm not leaving Alice you will never be alone again."

I smiled and flashed I was in a white gown with a white lilies.

Someday I would find love, hope began filling me.

A/N: Ha ha aren't you guys lucky two chapters in one day. Of course this means you probably won't get anything tomorrow, but who knows. Yesterday's a mystery tomorrows a mystery but today is a gift that's why its called the present. You'll just have to wait and find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Reaching up I took Jasper's hand and held it against my face.

"Come on its time to take you to my special spot." He whispered. Getting out of the car I looked about it was wooded area. Jasper came around the car and gabbed my hand, leading me for about an hour before we eventually appeared on the edge of a cliff over looking the ocean.

My eyes widened in delight, it was so beautiful.

"Before we sit down what do you think I am?" Jasper asked he sounded afraid like I would run away from him once I knew.

I looked at him and began thinking. Well he was not human that was for sure, he had no heart beat. He was ice cold extremely beautiful with a dangerous smile. I had seen his teeth once when he thought I wasn't looking, they were sharp like they were made to pierce.

Jasper Hale could also do extraordinary things like stop cars, dent them, and is really fast. Not to mention he was who knows how old and he can also climb building and open windows from the outside, then to top it off I had the suspicion that he didn't eat.

I looked at his eyes they were gold, odd they were black on Tuesday and he was super crabby.

Then my first day at Forks came back to me, my vision of my blood being sucked out of my body, could he be. "That would be so cool."

I didn't realize I said that out loud till Jasper asked "What would?"

I shrugged "If you were a vampire." I went back to thinking trying to come up with a better theory, he probably thought I was crazy for thinking he was one.

"Hmmm I'll take a stab maybe you're apart of a freak creating science lab?" Laughter was only answer. I looked at Jasper who was holding onto a tree to keep from falling.

"Hey I'm trying to come up with a good theory, though the vampire one was pretty good."

Jasper waved his hand and tried to speak, but he couldn't. Finally he calmed down enough to talk to me "I'm sorry Alice. Its just you hit it right on the nose and then trying thinking of a better one because that was the one you was to cool to be right."

My jaw dropped "So you are a vampire? I was right, who would have thought."

Jasper sobered up and looked nervous "Yes."

"That is so cool! So what's it like being a vampire? Are all the myths true? Is the rest of your family vampires? Does that mean Rosalie has been a bitch for longer than these four years, oh those poor people."

Jasper put his hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eye "Alice slow down. Aren't you worried?"

I blinked a couple of times and cocked my head "About what?"

"Maybe the fact that I live off of blood?"

I pondered it for a second "No, if you were truly intent on killing me I would have stayed home from school sick of seeing my death every time I sat near you. Ever since you came back I haven't seen it once, well excluding yesterday."

Jasper smiled slightly "You are not normal are you? Your dating danger and you think its cool."

I smiled "Well at least it doesn't disrupt my punk image to much."

Jasper looked sad "Alice you need to know everything about me. I'm no saint."

I lifted my hand and placed it on Jasper's lips, "None of us are, if we were we would be in heaven. I don't care what you are, what you've done, or what you can do all I care about is you."

Jasper kissed my finger and suddenly ran to the edge of the cliff. I followed but was to late to stop him from jumping looking over the edge. I screamed in shock before I saw him land neatly on the beach below.

Then he was a blur coming back up the sear side of the cliff and before I could blink my eye he was beside me again.

Then he lifted a dead log off the ground with one hand and lightly tossed it into a rock where it shattered and the rock cracked.

I blink several times and turned to Jasper, where I blinked some more. I was going insane I must be because right in front of me my Jasper was sparkling.

Like a millions of little diamonds were implanted into his skin. Maybe there was some brain damage after that accident. He walked up to me and taking my hand held them between us.

"Alice everything about me is supposed to attract you to me. My smell, my voice, even my sparkles they appeal to you and draw you."

"So you really do sparkle?" My face brightened.

Jasper chuckled but sobered up to continue. "Along with attracting you my every instinct of mine tells me to kill you. Your blood smells so good, its like a drug that I can't get enough of. Some days I have to lock myself in my room not to go and find you just so I can smell you again.

"The first day you walked into the English I wanted nothing more than to lure you away and taste the thing that smells so good. If you had looked at me with those big eyes I would never had resisted, for some reason beauty makes the blood smell so much more sweet.

"I couldn't take it I made a vow moving in with Carlisle that I would never take a human life again. We eat animals instead of humans, kind of like vegetarians. I couldn't break that vow so I left for Alaska, but something came over me, I couldn't keep you off my mind.

"The longer I was there the less I could think of your smell and that scared me more than the idea of killing you. So I came back, when I saw you walk into English I knew that you had become my life and nothing would separate me from you again.

"I almost killed Michael Norington when his lust for you rolled off in waves. Your smell became my defense, if my throat burned then you were alive, I've come to love that burn. Alice I love you, and I swear I could never do anything to hurt you."

As his last words came out I felt my heart soar to the sky, he loved me. I closed my eyes relishing in the feeling that it gave me.

Suddenly I felt something covering my mouth, it was cold and hard. Slowly it began moving back an forth I realized it was his lips. He was kissing me, then I was kissing him.

My hands released his and intertwined into his hair, he grabbed my waist and pulled as close as he could to his body. My neck was beginning to hurt for craning it up to reach him, as if to agree I heard a disgruntled grawled come from Jasper. The next thing I knew in the air, with a small gasp I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I didn't want it to end but I needed air, breaking apart I looked at him. He was breathing normal, "Air another thing a vampire doesn't need?"

Jasper laughed and kissed once more, "Yep along with food, or drink well save blood."

I giggled and nestled my head against Jasper neck. In one fluid motion Jasper laid me down next to him in the grass.

If I had had a bird's eye view I would bet that this was the exact scene I had seen in my vision. Laying next to Jasper I marveled at his beauty, and it was all mine. I lowered my eyes and wondered what he saw in me a punk.

"I saw the most beautiful creature to walk the face of the earth, a quick wit, a spunky girl, a little pixie." Jasper whispered in my ear "Not a punk or anything else you try and hide behind. I saw Mary Alice Brandon, and no one else just her. And no matter what anyone else thought I think she is amazing."

I raised my eyes and saw the serenity in his eyes, "I'm that that easy to read?"

Jasper chuckled "No I have a special ability like you do, I can sense and influence emotions."

My eyes went big "The calm waves."

"Yep that was me."

"Does it run on batteries?" I teased poking his side.

"I could ask the same thing about you."

Then I blushed thinking of this morning.

"And yes I felt your appraisal and attraction in the kitchen."

I groaned.

He chuckled again "Don't worry I won't influence your feelings unless necessary and you'll know when I do."

I snuggled close to Jasper to hide my face still embarrassed that my feelings were literary worn on my sleeves. Jasper laid on his back and pulled me so I was laying a crossed his chest. "So I'm curious is your mom's in the Marines isn't she?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I was curious where was she going to get a tank if she's in the Marines?"

A tank why would he ask… "How do you know about that thought?" I asked propping myself up so I was looking at him.

"Edward" was all he said.

I thought hard how would Edward know. "Can he read minds?" I guess.

Jasper smiled "Right and he was very amused by the idea of you driving a tank at a car full of vampires. When he told us we wanted to see you do it, then see your reaction when we all appeared alive and well out of the wreckage."

I smacked his chest, wrong idea. Holding my hand up I shook it hard. "Ouch you have a chest of solid rock did you know that." I muttered.

Jasper took my hand and laid it on his chest. The cold made it feel better. "I should have told you sooner, vampires are immortal."

"No really" I rolled my eyes.

"We have no heart as you can tell and our bodies are like solid rock. Nothing can harm a vampire except another vampire. Though we are strong enough to ripe each other to shreds, our teeth are the only things that can pierce a vampire's skin.

"Even then we can live through that, you have to completely disassemble a vampire and burn the pieces before they are considered dead."

I thought about that "How old are you?"

"19"

"How long have you been 19?"

Jasper smiled "Since the Civil War."

My jaw dropped "No way."

"Yep Southern officer."

"So you're also Jasper Whitlock?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow "That's my real name. How did you know?"

I blushed again "I was yahooing you and a Jasper Whitlock appeared. I originally thought it was just a random mishap to think it actually correlates."

Jasper shook his head with a smile "On Yahoo."

"Hey you can't blame me I bet you did the same thing." I stopped as Jasper looked away. I smiled slightly "You did that's how you knew about the car crash. It must have been confusing when I never mentioned Montana ever in my heritage."

"Just a little."

Ideally I began drawing patters on Jasper's chest, without thinking about it I began wondering about what his chest looks like. "Alice what are you thinking about."

I jumped realizing what I was thinking about. "Nothing." I muttered blushing.

"Was it me?"

I debated answering that question, then the words fell out of my mouth. "Yes, gah I can't keep a secret from any of you."

Jasper lifted my face so I looked at him, then he trailed his finger down my cheek. "Don't be embarrassed about it, I only know what your feeling I don't know who your feeling it toward or why, Edward can, but I have to guess. I'm glad its me and that you can't help but tell me."

"What are you feeling Jasper? I can't read you, I can't even see your future. I'm completely in the dark." Suddenly a feeling of love and attraction filled me. Looking at Jasper I understood, that's how he felt. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips "I love you to."

Jasper smiled and the feeling left, laying back on his chest I watched the clouds go by. It was almost noon when Jasper broke the silence "We should get going. You need to eat and I promised Esme to bring you over for dinner."

"WHAT!" I jumped up and looked down at Jasper "Your taking me to your family and you just now tell me! I have to get home and get ready. Jasper which way is the car."

Jasper laughed before appearing at my side. "Its right through those trees."

"Lets go." I started towards the trees, but Jasper grabbed my hand.

"Walking at your speed takes too long."

"Then what are we going to wait here for a jet plane to come and get us?"

"No were going to run." The next thing I knew Jasper flung me on his back and took off threw the trees.

It was scary at first, I half feared we would run into a tree at any moment but it always flew harmless by.

As the shock wore off I began to enjoy it, the speed was nothing I had experienced. Before long we arrive beside the Mercedes. Laughing I jumped down from Jaspers back

"That was amazing. Lets do it again."

Jasper laughed "Tell you what I'll run you over to my house at dinner time."

Shoot I had forgotten about that in the thrill of the moment. Getting into the car I was glad I didn't have to wait on Jasper, before I even had my seat belt buckled we were on the road and zooming back to my house.

I got out of the car in half the time it took to get in and raced inside. Going to my room I pulled a long box from under my bed. Ripping the tape off I began going through my old clothes. They were all my fashionable clothes before I went punk.

I had to find something impressive to where to meet Esme Cullen. I admit it when it comes to mom's I'm terrified. I saw a momma bear protecting her cub once on TV and that's what I always think of when you say mom.

I also didn't want Rosalie to think I'm some dud, which she probably already though I was. Digging around nothing seemed to match or compare then I found it. Pulling out a pair of tight jeans, black boots, black cami and light brown jacket I raced into the bathroom to shower.

Ok so maybe I liked black a lot before I went punk, maybe that's why it was so easy. Showering I washed my hair and scrubbed every inch of my body cleaning off all the sharpie tattoo I had put on myself, or Cynthia did practicing for art class.

Finally clean from all that I turned off the water and dried off. Getting my clothes on I cleaned off the mirror and dried my hair. Pulling out styling gels I began sticking my hair out in different directions.

At first you think it should have looked messy, but when I was done it looked like it came from a magazine. Through a light touch of make up and some of my silver jewelry on I sighed. I still didn't compare to Rosalie but at least looked presentable.

I stared in the mirror a while longer, I hadn't looked like this for the past three years it was odd seeing the real me again.

The phone rang, dashing out of the bathroom I ran downstairs to pick it up.

"Hello?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Alice its your mom. We're almost home and I was wondering if you wanted me to pick up dinner for you."

My mom was offering to pick up dinner, that was new. I was about to say yes thinking it would be polite to eat before I went so the Cullens didn't have to watch me eat, but then I remembered Jasper saying that Esme was expecting me for dinner.

Better safe than sorry, I thought "Actually Mom I'm going over to Jasper's for dinner."

The line was quiet for a second "Is he the boy who saved you from the car wreck and had you in a bad mood on the first day? Judging by how ticked you off you were I'd say really hot. What does he look like? Short, deep tan, nerdy look?"

I could tell my mom was fishing desperately. "MOM!"

"I'll take that as a yes, to first part of the question."

Sighing I gave her what she wanted "He's actually really tall, pale, and dark colbot eyes that look topaz in the sun."

"Pale huh, I'll be home in five I can't wait to meet him." Click.

I sighed great now mom and vampire boyfriend of one day were going to meet.

"So is she nice?" Spinning around I found Jasper smiling at me.

"Yes most of the time, though not when she goes all Marine on you."

Jasper was still looking at me "Uh huh."

I narrowed my eyes, that was one of those polite uh huhs you give when your not listening. A smile played on my lips, so he was distracted was he, leaning against the end table the phone sat on I looked at Jasper.

"Ya and if she really doesn't care much for the guy she takes out her saber tooth tiger hidden under her bed and sticks it on them. Of course you don't need to worry since you're a vampire and all, but my mom's been know to turn into vampire slayer when she's mad."

"Vampire Slayer interesting." Jasper repeated not truly realizing what he was saying. Then it hit him "Vampire Slayer!"

I began laughing so hard I had to sit on the end table to keep from falling down.

"That's not funny Alice." Jasper tried to sound mad but his lips kept twitching into a smile.

"Oh but Jasper it was. You were so preoccupied you didn't hear anything about the saber tooth tiger under her bed."

"I vaguely remember something like that" Jasper muttered under his breath.

"So what were you so preoccupied with that you didn't hear a word I said?" I asked still smiling.

"You know very well what I was distracted with" he teased walking over to me.

"Tell me anyway. Boost my ego for me." I tilted my face up towards his.

Leaning down he brushed his lips against mine "You of course."

I giggled, suddenly I felt really giddy and I couldn't go stop. Jasper help me up smiling smugly. "Jasper stop it. Please!" I shricked between laughs.

"Stop what?" Jasper out right grinned.

"Stop Please!" Soon after it stopped and I was able to calm down.

"Much more easier than finding your ticklish spots." Jasper nodded.

I grabbed a near by book and hit him across the head. Smirking he bent down and kissed me again.

Outside a car pulled into the driveway and a door slammed and a few seconds later the front door flew open revealing my Marine mom. She stalked into the room and right up to Jasper. Jasper stood straight and at attention.

My mom was impressed "Military trained that's good, good looking too. What branch solider?"

"Never in ma'am. Father was Marine and trained us all to be true military personnel."

My mom nodded and then held her hand out to Jasper "Take care of her solider."

"Yes Ma'am I will." Jasper nodded and shook her hand.

My mom then threw over her shoulder to me "Have fun honey I'll see you later." Then she winked at me and mouthed he is hot.

I walked past her and grabbed Jasper hand before my mom could find something to keep us back. Outside I let Jasper lead me down the road a ways, then cutting across the street into a bunch of trees he stopped "Ready, pixie?"

I smiled and the next thing I knew I was on his back zooming through the trees. Pressing my face close to Jasper's I smiled enjoying the ride.

Before long we darted up a hidden driveway and began winding our way up. At first I thought it was never going to end, till finally a house came into view.

It was amazing, it was huge and airy and the amount of windows on it made it look like it was made purely from glass. Pausing at the porch steps Jasper let me down.

I became nervous then, here it was the big moment. Looking down I began fidgeting with my shirt and jacket.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper grabbed my hand to stop them from fixing my hair.

Looking down I mumbled "I'm afraid they won't like me. Its not every day a family of high society vampires lets a random street punk in. No matter how well I clean up I won't compare to Rosalie, I should have just worn what I had on earlier."

Jasper started laughing.

"This is not Funny Jasper. I'm serious what if they don't like me, and tell you to stay away from me. What if I can't control my temper and I accidently throw a kitchen knife at them? I can't bare to be with out you."

Jasper sent a feeling of calm my way and hugged me tightly "Alice they will love for who you are. Emmett already thinks you're cool for cussing out that freshman and the tank idea, Bella has already declared you two are soul sisters,

"Edward is intrigued by your thoughts and what ever Bella says he believes. As for Rose, don't give her a second look she hates anyone that takes attention away from her."

"And Esme, will she like me?"

"That I can tell you for sure, yes. Anything that makes me happy she loves, and as long as your sweet to her she will probably adopt you before you realize it."

I felt a little bit better knowing that most of the people liked me and momma bear was a little more gentle than on the TV shows.

Suddenly laughter came from inside the house. "Who was that and why are they laughing?" I asked mad because I had the feeling it was about me.

"Lets go find out" Jasper pulled me up the stairs and through the front door. Edward was turned away from us holding onto the banister shaking.

I figured he was the one laughing, and Bella was not happy about it because she was standing beside him talking in a low but stern voice.

"Good evening Alice." A woman with flowing brown hair walked up to me. She was going extra slow, making sure she didn't scare me.

The minute I took her in, I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her. At first she didn't seem to know what to do.

"I can't see it clearly but I know that your going to be my mother someday and I love you already." I squeezed harder, then her arms wrapped around me. How in the world had I ever thought of this woman as a momma bear.

Edward started laughing again behind me, then it hit me. Letting go of Esme, I glowered at him. His mouth was closed but it was still twitching "You ever repeat what I just thought I will have Jasper kill you."

Edward bit his lips harder and nodded.

Nodding I turned back to Esme and found Carilse standing beside her. "Good to see you again Alice. Everything going well from the accident?"

"Peachy." I smiled brightly. Well that four of the six I had to meet where were the other two. Glancing at Jasper I could see his brow knitted together. Concerned I was about to go over and ask what was wrong, but he just shook his head.

Instead he went over to Edward and they began whispering in soft tones. I raised an eyebrow at Bella, but she just shrugged and came over to me.

"Come on I'll show you my room." Following Bella upstairs I looked around me, everything was so cool there were all sorts of pictures and objects on the walls.

After going down a hall Bella stopped "Here we are." Opening her door she revealed a large bedroom, my dropped open then I saw the closet slightly ajar.

"Bella please say that's a walk in closet full of the latest fashion, cuz if its just full of denim jeans and tee shirts I just might scream."

Bella smiled a small smile "I won't say anything then."

I didn't scream but I went over to the closet and open the doors. Well at least there was some style in here, I found a couple of designer brand shirts thrown amongst everything else "One of these days I'm going to redo your whole closest."

Bella looked horrified "Will that include shopping?"

"Maybe, if that's not something you like to do I will design it all here."

Neither option made her happier but at least without the shopping she could live with a make over.

Sitting on the bed I looked at Bella "Where are Rosalie and Emmett?"

My question startled Bella, "You actually care?" but then she just hung her head "Rose is upset because your human and it could mean that we have to move again if you tell anyone about us. The minor detail that you're human and she's way more prettier than you but Jasper still loves you more for some reason."

Move I hated that word because it meant Jasper had to be separated from me.

I must have looked ready to cry because Bella was by my side in a second "Alice its ok were not moving I swear Rose is just over excited that's all. Alice please don't cry."

"I'm not about to cry." I muttered then whipped a few tears off my face.

Bella sat next to me on the bed "Alice, I swear we won't move with out you. I know Jasper won't survive."

Bella lowered her head and looked at her hands "I know what your going through, I was human and Edward was a vampire. He left, leaving me all alone thinking it was best for me. Then I started falling for this werewolf, but that's a different story.

"Anyway I began doing really dangerous and stupid stuff because I was able to hear Edward in my mind when I did. I almost drowned when cliff diving, luckily Rose had come by to see me. She rescued me, but not before Edward had seen me falling off the cliff. He attempted suicide luckily I was there to stop him."

Bella grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes "Alice Edward is stronger than Jasper and many ways, don't get me wrong Jasper is stronger than Edward as well, but…I don't know how to describe it.

"Before you came along Jasper never did anything, he just sat around the house kept to himself eating a couple humans here there, whine about it for at least two weeks then go all solemn again.

"We thought he would never change, then you came, now he smiles, he jokes with Emmett, he's alive. I don't think he could go back to being alone. He loves you Alice and when a vampire loves some one like this it comes from their very core.

"They can't change it or get rid of it, there were some evening we had to take Jasper into the mountains to make sure he won't go after Michael Norington, he was so jealous.

"Alice the pain in his past is for him to tell you but trust it me it was great, and he was just hanging on in life because of it, I don't think he could live if he was separated from you."

As Bella fell silent, I looked to the door. My Jasper was in constant pain, I wanted to go throw my arms around him and tell him it was ok.

I almost got off the bed, but Bella pulled me back down, "Not now Jasper is talking to Rose."

My face fell at having to stay away. Bella lifted my chin so I looked her in the eyes "You love him too."

It was a statement and one I could not deny so I just nodded and looked away.

"Do you mind telling me when you found out?"

It was genuine girl curiosity and it made me laugh "Are you going to tell him?" I teased.

Bella looked upset that I would assume that about her "No and neither will Edward, he can't read my mind so he will never find out on accident either."

Leaning back on my bed I let a smile cover my face "It was during the car wreck I saw Michael telling me about how glad he was Jasper had left. I felt like my whole world was about to end and I couldn't deny it."

Then I sat up and sheepishly looked down "That's a lie I started to realize it when I found out he was in my gym class, when he held the door opened for me and my stomach won't stop fluttering."

Bella laughed and began bombarding me with question about Jasper and about me, just like in Gym I barely had time to think of a question myself before the next question was already out of her mouth.

Eventually a knock sounded on Bella's door and Edward popped his head in "Its about as safe as its going to get." Bella gave a sour look at him then nodded.

"She really doesn't like me does she?" I asked with a small sigh.

"Give her time..."

"She loathes you Alice." Edward broke in.

"EDWARD!" Bella scolded.

"What she was going to find out anyway."

Getting up I followed Bella back down stairs and into the living room. Even though everyone looked calm I could feel the tension in the air, or maybe it was radiating off Jasper because depending on where I stood depended on if I felt it.

I stopped on the other side of the coffee table right across from Rosalie. We stared at each other neither saying a word neither breaking eye contact.

At first it made me nervous but after a minute I was getting up set. What was she waiting on me to get on the ground and grovel for her friendship.

FAT CHANCE HAG! I yelled in my mind out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's lips twitch, but he went back to impassive quickly.

Finally I decided I would break the silence "How do you do?" Good simple and I sounded slightly polite.

"Could be better, but since your not leaving I'm, how should put it, in hell." Was the rude reply, Jasper stiffened by the fire place.

If she wanted to be rude then fine. "You really should get a new hair stylist you other one isn't very good."

"Your one to talk."

I smiled "At least I dressed myself."

"At least I'm hot, while your not." Rose smirked and broke the handle of the chair she was sitting in.

"Rose!" Esme sounded dismayed.

"Rose honey calm down." Carlisle softly reprimand.

"What ever I'm going to go and work on my car." Rose left before anyone could stop her.

Emmett looked apolitically at me and shrugged "She'll grow on you." Suddenly Emmett appeared in front me.

"Emmett Alice introduction made." He said and scooped me into a bear hug. It literally felt like a bear hug, in the back of my mind I wondered if maybe Esme was a momma bear in disguise.

Edward was laughing again and everyone was looking at him. Emmett put me down quickly and turned to Edward "Can you tell us now what in the world has you laughing so hard."

"I wish I could." Edward gasped between laughs. "Well you see…oh its too funny…it hurts to laugh."

"Edward it can't hurt to laugh you don't need air." Emmett sighed.

"But it does." Finally Emmett gave up and followed Rose out to the garage.

Esme affectionately glared at Edward, then clapped her hands "Dinner time everyone to the kitchen."


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed realizing I was going to be the center of attention.

"Don't worry were eating in the kitchen so you can snack and it won't be so awkward." Jasper whispered and lead me into the kitchen. There was a seven course meal prepared on the island.

"Snack huh." I looked up at Jasper.

"She must have gone shopping we didn't have that much food in the house this morning." Jasper sheepishly shrugged.

Sitting at the island I began picking and choosing from each dish. I eventually ended with some fruit, a small piece of stake and some potatoes. everyone took up places all around on counters or leaning against walls.

This was definitely much easier than eating at the dinning room table, at least. I began cutting a piece of stake and listening as Edward asked Carilse about a new medical technique, Bella was just staring at me which started to creep me out then she smiled and moved over to where Esme stood and began talking with her.

I smiled at the ease of the kitchen and ate without thinking.

"Is it any good?" Jasper asked leaning on the center beside me.

I flickered my eyes to him and asked playfully "Who made it?"

Jasper thought for a second "Esme?"

"Excellent and I want her cooking for me from now on."

"Carisle?"

"Same answer."

"Hmmm Edward?"

"I hope he quits talking about doctor stuff and opens his own restaurant."

"Bella?"

"Bella? Cook? I mean my complaints to the chef."

"Rose?"

I began coughing up the food I just swallowed "Did she?!"

Jasper shook his head and continued "Emmett."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jasper chuckled and Emmett laughed from the garage. I could also feel a few daggers being sent my way from Rosalie.

Jasper finished "What about me?"

"I would be super jealous because then I won't be able to impress you with my cooking skills because you can't eat them. Then I would get sick in the bathroom realizing you didn't cook it all the way."

Jasper shoved me lightly then handed me a silver bowl "Well here just in case."

My eye's widened "You really cook this?"

He smiled "At least the potatoes, Esme wouldn't let me near the stake. She had the same impression that you did. Don't worry I made sure to suck all the blood out of the stake before she even cooked it."

"Thanks" I raised an eyebrow and thought No wonder it tasted dry.

"Just kidding. Try the potatoes."

I took a bite of the potatoes, "Hmm I don't feel sick yet." Jasper poked my side. I squeaked loudly and batted his hand away "Don't do that!"

"Why does it tickle?" was the innocent reply.

"I'm not answering that thank you very much!" I went back to my food, but just as I took a bite I got poked again.

I squeaked and turned my fork on Jasper, he just smiled and nodded to my food.

Slowly keeping my eyes on him I took a bite. I swallowed and took another. I was able to finish half of my stake and most of my potato, without another poke.

I was about to put my fork into another bite of stake when I flashed rain was coming and was coming hard. A figure in the rain wearing a cloak, me backing away in fear, blood lots of blood, pain emines pain, and nothing just black nothing. My mom crying a long black box.

"Alice." Jasper was holding me, I was on the kitchen floor. Blinking my eyes I looked around everyone was bent over me looking concerned, everyone but Edward.

"That was interesting." Edward squinted his eyes.

Suddenly the vision came back never had I had two happen in a row of such a magnitude, I arched my back.

Everything was the same but it was added to it was a burning pyre, I couldn't see what was burning but I knew what it was.

"Jasper!" I screamed it out loud without thinking. Don't tell him don't tell him please no don't I screamed in head praying Edward was listening.

Opening my eyes I could see he was torn between telling and not. I was shaking what ever decision was made that insured my death.

Edward eye's hardened in his decision I arched my back again. The same except the pyre was large the whole family.

"No!" well maybe Rosalie but I began to thrash about, the visions had taken everything from me.

"Bella take Alice upstairs…"

"I'll do it." Jasper cut in. I felt Jasper scooping me up and race upstairs. I didn't know where he was taking, but I felt us go up to the top floor.

A door opened and closed. Very gently I was placed on a bed, my eyes were closed in exhaustion. A hand was placed on my forehead, it felt cool and soothing.

"Alice" Jasper's voice was low with pain. I tried to force my eyes open. "No sleep Alice, just sleep."

Unwilling I felt myself start to fall asleep. The last thing I remember was Jasper's hand stroking my hair.

_A/N: I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. We had a two hour delay today so I decide to give you a treat. If I have time after my ball game tonight I'll give you another one too. I hope I do, I'm starting to get impatient and I'm the author lol. TTFN_


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes flew opened, at first I didn't know where I was.

The room wasn't mine, looking I saw a large window the moon streamed through reflecting on a mirror attached to a dresser. Slowly I got up and went to the window, looking out I saw a vast forest.

Everything came back to me. Tears began falling down my face, the whole family was planning to lay their life down for me.

Jasper was going to die because of me, I cried harder I couldn't let that happen, but what could I do. Jasper would die if he tried to safe me and he would die if I died. Bella's words were etched into my mind.

One thing I knew for sure, if Jasper saved me I won't die and there was no way I was going to let Jasper leave me behind. Opening the window I looked down, it was the third story of the house, grabbing the sheets I made a rope and climbed out.

To think that corny idea could work. I rolled my eyes. Then jogging I took off into the woods to find my murder.

It didn't take long to find the field in my vision. It was a big opened space, it looked perfect for playing baseball in. Baseball it reminded me of Jasper. I sat on a stone and waited, I soon lost track of time just sitting and staring into the blackness.

Then it appeared, the cloak seemed to float through the night and across the ground. For some reason I wasn't afraid, the cloak was familiar to me for some reason.

It stopped just feet away from me, a smile on the red, red lips.

"You came, and alone I see. Excellent I knew I could count on you." The voice was made me shudder, I knew it from somewhere.

I shrugged trying to push the feeling away "I hope you were counting on me to die because either way that's what's going to happen."

The cloak stepped back "What?!" Even I wasn't prepared for that.

The cloak suddenly had me pressed against a tree "Why would you die if I killed them, they are abominations, they shouldn't exist. Unless…"

A smile curved on those perfect lips "You love one of them. Oh this is rich, I thought I had you in the palm of my hand, but I guess he had you more tightly than I thought. No worries there, you will join us once you understand."

"Are you insane, nothing you say makes sense!" I yelled gasping for breath. I was dropped and crumpled to the forest floor.

"I haven't had fun since Northern Canada, this will be rich." The cloak began shuddering in anticipation.

"Who are you?" I gasped finally getting up.

"Don't you recognize me dear? Oh yeah observation was always one of your weaker points." Slowly the hood slipped down, and I crumpled once more to the floor.

"No" was all I could whisper. There before me was my mother, why did she want to kill the Cullens what was going on!

"Oh yes. The military was only a cover up. I'm actually apart of DUWA The Destruction of Unwanted Abominations, or as you might call us vampire slayers."

My mind went back to this afternoon, I was joking when I had said that I swear I was just joking.

My mother kept on talking "No one that perfect should be able to walk free on this earth. You humans stand no chance against them, they can pick you off like flies and you would be helpless to do anything. No they should not be allowed to live."

"Your assignments" I whispered realizing that those seven times we had moved seven vampires had died or maybe even more.

"Yes each was a vampire or if I was lucky a coven. Before we kill we always try to find information about another group, the last one gave us the name Cullen.

"Which lead us here to Forks, I must say when you brought one right to our door step, I almost killed him, But then I thought what if he could lead me to the rest.

"It was hard following him I had hoped he would drive but he ran. I had to get the police dogs to track him to the end of the drive. Then I realized he wouldn't have ran unless you knew.

"At first I was afraid that maybe he was taking you there to kill you to keep the secret, but your tracker was still strong which meant you were alive."

"Tracker?!"

A soft chuckle a rose "Of course I track you. You're my daughter I don't want you accidently running into vampires and getting turned into one. So I knew that you were alive and they had accepted you.

"At first I wanted to kill you, run you over with a car ripe your throat out, I didn't care but then I realized, you hah became the key. If I kidnapped you they would come, all of them and it would be finished before it even started."

"How nothing can penetrate a vampires skin except vampire teeth and nothing is strong enough save a vampire to ripe them apart."

"There you are wrong, there are two other things that can hurt a vampire. Shape shifters and werewolves."

A wolfish smile spread across my mom's face. "You can't be serious!" I yelled jumping up.

"You're a shape shifter?!"

A frown appeared on her face "No I'm a werewolf. Anyway it all started with Valine, she wanted revenge for the Vampires who killed her lover, and it grew.

"She crated the greatest organization, there are close to 95 of us in total. We are much more sophisticated than those other werewolves out there, which is how we have escaped the Volturi's grasp for so long.

"One day we will over throw those pompous know it alls Aro Marcus Caisus, one day they'll be mine." She hit a tree the top half fell off.

"Oh I broke a nail" feverously she began filing all her nails till they were perfect. "Where was I oh right then we will rule the world."

"Your insane!" I backed away into a tree.

My mother turned to me "No my dear you are."

I my eyes widened.

"It was so easy taking you in after the crash, your mother was really a Marine General, but she was killed overseas when you were ten. Your father distraught got into a terrible car wreck, and when it was said you wouldn't survive completely whole he left you.

"You see you survived just fine, a little brain damage, nothing physical, but when we found out about your visions we just had to have you.

"We had to bid our time, wait till you were old enough to change without to much damage to your mental state so we came up with the idea of me. You still thought that Cynthia was alive and you would hallucinate her.

"When I entered your room originally intending on just adopting you, you called me mom. It all fell into place, I allowed you to keep your hallucinations and created this family you thought existed.

"Cynthia was easy to keep going, you would always hold both ends of the conversations, all I had to do was listen. It did get difficult when you would have conversation with 'Cynthia' when I was out of the room, but I survived." She laughed at the scheme that had been going on for the past eight years.

Nothing was real, I stumbled to the side till I hit the rock, Cynthia was dead and so was my mother.

It all made sense now, why Cynthia never hugged me but when she did it seemed like I was hugging air. How I could never see her future. The shady memories of the wreck, the past that wasn't quite clear.

Was Jasper real? The thought suddenly scared me, if everything I've been living has been a charade whose to say that the people I have meet haven't been? Have a really been in a fight or was I fighting with thin air?

A hand rested on my shoulder "Don't worry the world around you has been real, just the family has been faked. After tonight it no longer has to be, you will join me and you no longer have to hide your visions.

"After you prove yourself tonight in bringing down these abominations, I will turn you. Once the transformation is complete you will join me and train with me. Though I perceive you will raise quickly in the ranks. Before long I trust you will be Valine's right hand. Come join us."

I would no longer have to hide. I could be free to do what I want. All I had to do was get rid of the Cullens, get rid of Jasper.

My blood turned cold and I felt myself die at the thought of the pyre. They were real, they took me in and treated me like I was normal, because to them I was normal.

I thought of Esme's face and her kindness, Carlisle's gentle doctor touch, Edward and Emmett brotherly teasing, even Rose for some reason I wanted to save, Gah I really must be insane or maybe this was shock.

Bella, she was the sister I had lost, she was real she comforted me when I needed it and scolded me when I was being dumb.

Jasper I couldn't begin to describe how I felt, all I knew was if he died I died. There was no way around it there was no world now without Jasper.

They say that true love is hard to find and when you do there's no going back, I laughed at the truth in the words.

"Alice control yourself I need you to act as bait. Look pitiful darling it will soon be over with."

I kept laughing, maybe I was in shock but who cared the whole situation was almost laughable now. "Your right" I managed between fits "I am insane. I considered helping you. Wow I can't believe I thought about that."

I got up feeling her hand slip from my shoulder. I began walking to the woods.

"Where are you going get back here."

"Why I have nothing keeping me here. Where I belong is where his is, no where else."

She appeared suddenly in front of me "What!"

"You were right he has me more tightly than you thought. I love Jasper Hale and nothing will separate me from him. Not my past, not you, not even death."

As I declared my love I watched her face distort in fury, before I knew what was happening she slapped me dragging her newly sharpened nails across my face, then grabbed my throat "You will not disobey me. You are going to die. Slowly and happily."

She bared her teeth, they were sharp like Jasper's but instead of being dangerously beautiful they were like an animal's. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, she opened her jaw, while switching her hand from my throat to my hair.

Snapping my neck back she exposed my throat, with a shirk she began leaning in. I was powerless her grip was strong and fear gripped me.

Jasper I love you I thought as my death flashed in my mind, she was to mad to even consider turning me.

Then everything froze, a snarl that grew louder drew her attention away from me. As we bother turned to the sound, Jasper broke through the trees lounging at the werewolf.

While she was momentarily distracted I shoved my heal into her thigh. A shirk of frustration ripped from her throat, looking from me to her new on coming danger she shirked again.

The next thing I knew I was sailing through the air, I collided into the stone and fell to the ground like a limp paper doll. The field began to fill with noises.

Struggling hard I tried to sit up as well as keep conscience, why does it have to be difficult. I had to find him I had to know if he was ok. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me close.

I breathed in the sweet scent, it reminded me of Montana, Jasper.

"You kept me waiting." I scowled weakly slowly losing conscious again.

"Sorry Ma'am."

My life was complete should I die now I would know I died happy.

A/N: Oh my gosh! Hahahaha what do you think about that turn of events.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything was far away, I could hear Carilse talking to someone. It wasn't clear what they were talking about but I caught my name in it. Slowly the everything began to get closer.

"Jasper would you please go hunt!" Carilse sounded upset and frustrated.

"Later" was the quite reply.

Stupid man, of course he would kill himself for me. Finally the only thing separating me from the world were my eyelids. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was Jasper, he look like he hadn't slept in days, and his eyes were blacker than my hair. "Jasper you go hunt this instant or will have Emmett force you out the door."

Jasper chuckled smiling like a mad man "He already tried."

Bending his head down he laid his forehead against mine. "You nearly made my non existent heart stop when I found you had run away. Don't ever do that again."

I kissed Jasper on the lips and murmured "I promise. Now go hunt." Jasper laughed and stood up.

I sat up and almost fell back down but Jasper caught me "Don't move to much, you had a concussion. Maybe I should stay just in case you go unconscious or something."

I harrumphed very loudly that even Carilse raised an eyebrow. "YOU are going hunting till those beautiful golden eyes I adore are back. I on the other hand will be with Bella getting a shower."

Jasper smiled "I could do that." His seductive tone made me shiver as images flashed in my mind. I saw his grin grow bigger as my feeling reached him.

"Stupid vampire with super powers." I muttered then yelled "Bella get you ice cold stone butt up here."

A few seconds later Bella was in my door smiling "Come on I got a nice hot shower going just down the hall."

"How would you know if its hot or not. Is this going to burn me?"

Bella looked offended "I can still tell some thing even though I'm a vampire."

Then like she owned the place Bella walked in and scooped me up into her arms and walked off.

"Don't worry Jasper I'll take care of her. So go do what she said and hunt."

Quickening her pace she whisked me into the bathroom and set me down. I wavered a little bit, but soon found my footing.

"Do you want me to leave, stay, help, not?" Bella asked.

"Stay but turn around." I began slipping the sweats off, "Where did I get the pjs?" I asked causally. Raising the shirt over my head I smelled it, Montana.

"Jasper" Bella teased confirming my thoughts. I blushed and hopped into the shower, I heard Bella settle herself on the toilet.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, then I whispered "I'm all alone."

Suddenly a cold hand snatched my out of the shower "Mary Alice Brandon you are NOT alone. You have me and Edward, Esme, Carilse, Emmett, believe it or not even Rose. But bigger than all that you have Jasper and trust me he is very real."

"But everything else wasn't! My sister's been dead for eight years and I haven't been to her grave yet. My mother's dead and my father thinks I'm I don't know what he thinks I am or not. The life I thought I lived I've been living in my head. Bella I don't know what's real anymore."

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong." Bella's voice emphasized each wrong harder than the first. "Everything you have done you have done and everything that you saw you saw.

"The only thing that was a lie was Cynthia and your mother that was it. Carilse checked out everything about you, he even took a trip to your old schools to make sure nothing was falsified.

"That fight in Northern Canada happened and that guy is still soar that you won. You must believe me that these past two weeks have happened I'll confirm everything if that's what it takes. Alice you are very real and so are we."

Letting go of my hand for only a second Bella turned the water off and handed me a towel. After I was wrapped securely in it, Bella hugged me as I cried.

I cried for my mother for my sister for the fabricated life. I cried for everything that I had lost and that I never had.

As I began to quiet down I began to think of everything that I did have, and it was all I wanted. Standing, I was finding it easier to get around now, I headed back to the room I kept waking up in.

Bella followed me catching me when I wavered slightly, getting back Rose was waiting with a different pair of pajamas.

"Here get dressed." Throwing the pajamas at me she stalked off, probably back to the garage.

"That's Rose saying she cares." Bella smiled weakly.

Going into the walk in closet I changed coming out I saw Bella move to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Jasper's back and I figured he wants to be with you alone." I blushed and looked away.

Looking back up I saw Jasper standing in the door. "What are you thinking about now?" was the simple question a smile playing on his lips.

"You know exactly what I was thinking about." I murmured.

Jasper came over and pushed me back on the bed. "Tell me anyway. Boost my ego." He teased his lips inches from mine.

I was hardly breathing "You."

"Good." Then his lips captured mine. I melted instantly under him and he pulled me as close as he could to his chest. I floated somewhere I don't really know where, but I didn't care either.

Finally he broke away and just held me to his chest. I ideally began thinking of his perfect body and how well I fit to it.

His hand began making little circles on my back, causing me to shiver again. It was then I realized what I wanted more than anything, and why I couldn't seem to see the future anymore, because I couldn't see what I wasn't.

I was only human therefore I can only see human things, if I couldn't see my future it was either because I was going to die or I was no longer human.

Pushing myself up I leaned on Jasper so that my face facing him. "Make me one of you."

Jasper's eyes darkened "Alice I can't do that to you."

"Yes you can."

"No" Jasper covered his face with his hands "I mean I want to more than anything I want to but I can't. I couldn't live with myself if I rip you away from your human life just to satisfy my selfishness."

"What will you be taking away!" I asked angry and upset because he won't end my living hell.

"Your sister, your father, your mother. Don't they…"

"You stupid insensitive Vampire!" I yelled sitting up and glaring at Jasper.

"Alice." Jasper voice was level but warning.

"No don't take that tone with me. If you had even paid a little bit of attention you would know that my family is dead!

"My father has complete disowned me and doesn't even visit my empty grave! My sister died in the car wreck, and my mother was killed over seas.

"That woman was a werewolf who was basically pruning me to become one of them and my whole life has been a lie because I can't remember anything before the accident!"

Jasper looked like he had been hit with a ton of bricks and told to help himself out from underneath. Maybe he had been, I was so hurt that the pain threaten to smother me.

Japer swore viscously "Alice I'm sorry I really am. I didn't know I was so worried that you wouldn't pull through and trying to decide if it would have been better to let you die or have Carilse bit you. I didn't pay any attention to what else was going on."

I let him wrap me in his arms and stoke my hair, or maybe I didn't let him maybe I wanted him to.

I don't know anymore the only thing I understood was that all I wanted was Jasper and all he wanted was me did anything else really matter.

Peace settled over both of us, Jasper laid back down I curled close to his body. Rolling me on my back, he looked into my eyes.

"Alice I'll give you the world if you ask it, I can't deny you anything unless it meant losing you. If you want this I'll give it to you but understand it will be the worst three days of your life."

Jasper waited as I thought on this. It would hurt, I was one that didn't like being in pain, but to die alone slowly over the years would be a pain worse than that of three days and living in bliss for eternity.

Looking at Jasper I realized I couldn't deny him anything either and if all he wanted was me happy then I would give it to him.

Pushing myself up I kissed Jasper, against his lips I breathed "Do it."

Jasper shuddered from pleasure, excitement or fear I may never know but as he moved his lips down my jaw line toward my throat I didn't regret my decision.

I was actually anticipating it, me and my love forever, every girls dream. As his teeth sunk into my skin I gasped in pleasure and smiled before I went black.

My eyes watched the sun raise and slowly fill Jazz's room with it rich golden color. This morning it was the same color as Jazz's eye, I smiled and now mine.

It had been one annoying year, nothing matched what so ever to that color of red that new born vampires had.

I was grateful Jazz was with me through my first year, I only ate one human which was pretty good from what I learned except for Carilse and Bella who haven't eaten any.

Jazz had been there when it happened and comforted me as I dealt with the knowledge. I thought about when I woke up after my transformation, the first thing I saw was Jazz, he was so beautiful, scars and all.

Who ever said battle scars are hot were right. His beauty almost killed me again.

Thinking of almost killing, I remembered I almost killed Rose on accident going through her closet trying to find a prom dress to match those dumb red eyes.

That was one of my sweeter memories, the Cullens had all missed prom to host their own at home so that I could join in. Finally I had found the blue one from my vision and I have no clue how Rose did it but some how she got everything to match.

That was the only other thing besides Jazz to carry over from my old life, was my visions. Except now I could call on them when ever I chose and block them except really big ones.

I was confused on the prom vision though because I shouldn't have been able to see that since I was a vampire when it happened and I saw it when I was a human.

Talking with Carilse, we come to decide that the only reason I saw it was because it was fate, and there was no changing it.

I laughed at fate sometimes it was the worst thing to happen to me and sometimes it was the best.

Shifting my memories again I began thinking of my wedding day and then to the honeymoon. I sighed contently and dwelt on the wonderful details. It never seemed to end, but it was over way to quick for us.

"What are you thinking about?" Jazzes voice was husky, probably feeling my emotions.

"You know exactly what I'm thinking about." I teased twisting to kiss his lips.

He chuckled "But I like hearing you say it."

I looked quickly into our future, it was hard looking into just mine or Jazz's because we were always together and it seemed our futures were intertwined so it was easier to just look into ours, and smiled at what was going to happen when I answered.

Laying on my back I whispered "You."

Jazz poked me in the side before kissing me with lightning speed. "Silly like physic pixie."

My life was complete and my life was real. I was my own future now, what more could I ask from life than that.

_A/N: Well this is it. I hoped you enjoyed the story. Sorry I didn't say who killed the werewolf, it was more of who you want to have killed it. That was just one small detail I really didn't care, the werewolf's dead and Alice lives happily ever after with Jasper that's all that matter. _

_Hey I could use reviewers, check out my newest story My Boyfriend the Vampire. Talk to me I liked writing it. If you're strictly a Jasper and Alice person, Then DON"T read cuz its Jasper and OC. Its also completely a non-Twilight based story so its different storyline. Check it out and if you don't like flame it and never read it again. Well TTFN Ta Ta For Now._


End file.
